The Deadly Green World
by HanaChanOke
Summary: Misi menelusuri hutan ilusi adalah awal bagi Copy nin dan sang kunoichi pink membuka diri satu sama lain. Misi yang begitu menantang dan mendebarkan. Apakah mereka bisa saling membantu di tengah jebakan hutan ilusi yang bisa memisahkan mereka tersebut ? BAD SUMMARY. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :)
1. Chapter 1

**THE DEADLY GREEN WORLD**

 **Prolog**

Udara dingin menyeruak datang menyergap tubuh mungil Sakura. Kunoichi berbakat itu masih menggeliat dengan nyamannya di balik selimut nya sendiri. Hujan lebat yang kemarin mengguyur Konoha nampak masih setia meninggalkan jejaknya. Dan itu lah kenapa hampir seluruh warga Konoha lebih memilih untuk berlindung di balik selimut nya ketimbang keluar rumah.

Embun masih bertengger di pepohonan asri sepanjang jalan Konoha. Air danau terasa bersuhu 0° celcius. Bahkan ayam pun enggan berkokok lantaran sudah tahu bahwa tidak akan ada yang bangun dengan kokokannya. Matahari masih berusaha mencari celah untuk keluar dari perangkap awan hitam yang menggelora itu. Menyebabkan langit Konoha nampak kelabu. Semakin membuat orang tak ingin keluar rumah saja. Mungkin pikir mereka ini masih petang, tapi siapa sangka kalau hari ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pagi ?

"Astaga!" , ah benar kan ? Tak ada yang menyangka kalau sekarang sudah sesiang itu.

Sakura segera menyingkap selimutnya dengan kasar dan membuangnya ke lantai. Ia langsung mengambil handuk dan perlengkapan mandinya sebelum akhirnya melesat ke kamar mandi. Ia benar-benar lupa hari ini.

Hari ini Tsunade meminta nya datang ke kantor pukul 07.00 pagi. Sudah pasti ada misi kalau begitu. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Sakura seharian kemarin, sampai-sampai lupa bahwa sekarang ada misi dan baru bangun tepat pada jam yang dijanjikan ?

Lima menit kemudian Sakura langsung berganti pakaian dan menyisir rambutnya dengan terburu-buru. Ia tidak peduli kalau rambutnya maish berantakan. Yang jelas, ia harus segera datang ke kantor kalau tidak mau mendengar amukan si monster menyeramkan itu.

ooooOOOOoooo

"Gomen, Tsunade-shisou. Aku terlambat. Aku sungguh minta maaf." , Sakura tidak henti-hentinya membungkuk pada sang Hokage Konoha itu. Sementara Tsunade hanya menopang dagu dengan menguap lebar.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, shisou. Aku-"

"Sudah sudah cukup, Sakura. Tidak apa, tidak perlu sampai seperti itu"

"Tapi shisou, aku terlambat, 15 menit. Aku sungguh minta maaf."

Tsunade menghela nafas. Ya, memang bukan gaya Sakura yang terlambat menghadiri perjanjian. Apalagi janji untuk melaksanakan misi. Tapi ini masih belum seberapa. Ketimbang pria satu itu. Terlambat berapa jam lagi kali ini ? Tsunade membuka mulutnya.

"Sakura, karena kau datang lebih dulu, jadi, aku mau kau untuk menjemput partner misi mu. Sekarang."

"Eh? Patner misi ? Jadi ini bukan solo mission?" , Sakura terheran.

"Bukan. Yah, kau pasti tahu kan. Pria itu, yang akan jadi partner misi mu, justru belum datang. Mungkin ia akan datang dua jam lagi. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak bisa terima. Jadi, kau bisa membantu ku kan?" , Tsunade menyeringai kecil. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Ah, tenang saja shisou. Aku akan memberikan pelajaran pada nya."

Tsunade menghela nafas, kemudian mengangkat bahunya. "Silahkan. Kalau perlu, seret saja dia kesini."

"Tentu! Aku permisi shisou" , Sakura membungkukkan badannya ke arah Tsunade. Kemudian pergi keluar ruangan dan bersiap untuk berniat untuk memberi _salam pagi_ kepada sang guru tercinta, Hatake Kakashi.

ooooOOOOoooo

"Hoii… Kakashi, bangun. Bukankah kau ada misi sekarang ?"

Sang Copy-nin masih setia merapatkan selimutnya. Tidak memperdulikan Pakkun yang sedari tadi berusaha membangunkannya. Ia benar-benar sangat lelah. Kemarin ia ditugaskan Tsunade untuk mengurusi beberapa hal di ANBU. Nyatanya pekerjaan itu baru selesai pukul 04.00 pagi. Jadi bisa dibilang Kakashi baru tidur sekitar 3 jam-an. Harusnya Tsunade bisa mengerti. Sudah tahu ada misi, kemarin tak seharusnya Tsunade menyuruh Kakashi yang mengurusi ANBU itu. Ia kan bisa menyuruh Yamato atau yang lainnya. Kenapa harus Kakashi?

Jadi lihatlah sekarang, Kakashi benar-benar masih mengantuk. Tidak peduli misi. Kakashi akan tidur beberapa jam lagi. Ia butuh istirahat!

"Kakashi…, kalau kau tidak segera bangun, Tsunade-sama bisa marah"

"Berisik" , Kakashi menggerutu pelan.

"Ayolah, aku punya firasat buruk. Kau harus bangun sekarang, kalau tidak-"

"KAKASHI-SENSEEEEEIIII ! BANGUN SEKARANG JUGA ! KALAU TIDAK AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKAN PINTU MU!"

Kakashi langsung menyembulkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi meringkuk di dalam selimut. Mata-nya masih setengah terpejam. Apa yang dilakukan Sakura sepagi ini?

"Nah, sudah kubilang kan. Aku punya firasat buruk. Kalau bukan Tsunade, yah, Sakura lah yang akan datang kemari"

Kakashi mendecih pelan. Astaga, ia benar-benar masih mengantuk. Tidak bisa kah nanti saja ia kemari ?

Kakashi kembali menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tidak peduli Sakura. Bahkan jika itu Tsunade pun ia akan tetap tidur. Yang jelas, ia butuh istirahat!

"Kakashi, ada Sakura disana. Kau yakin tidak mau bangun? Sakura akan menghajarmu kalau kau tetap meringkuk seperti ini."

"Temui saja dia. Suruh dia kembali setengah jam lagi. Aku butuh istirahat"

"Benar?"

"Hm" , Kakashi menjawab asal-asalan sebelum akhirnya kembali tidur.

Pakkun mengangkat kecil bahunya. Kemudian berjalan menuju pintu depan. Ketika pintu itu terbuka, terlihatlah Sakura yang sedang menampakkan wajah tak sedap.

"Yo Sakura!" , Pakkun mengangkat tangannya menyapa Sakura. Wajah Sakura yang tadinya sebal kini sedikit terkejut. "Pakkun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kakashi bilang kau harus kembali setengah jam lagi. Ia tidak bisa diganggu sekarang."

"Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Kakashi-sensei sekarang?"

"Tidur" , Pakkun menjawab singkat.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Ada misi sekarang. Tsunade-shisou meminta ku untuk menjemput Kaka-sensei, karena dia adalah partner misi ku hari ini. Tidak bisa kah dia bangun sekarang?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Aku sudah membangunkannya sedari tadi, tapi dia masih tetap tidak mau bangun. Dia benar-benar lelah"

"Tapi, aku sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari. Aku tidak mungkin kembali ke kantor Hokage tanpa sensei " , Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sebal.

Pakkun berpikir sejenak.

"Kalau begitu, masuklah. Tunggu saja Kakashi disini. Kau boleh sarapan kalau kau mau. Kemarin Kakashi baru saja membeli bahan makanan, jadi kulkasnya pasti penuh. Lagi pula kau pasti belum makan."

Wajah Sakura langsung cerah. "Terimakasih Pakkun! Kau benar, aku belum makan. Tadi aku terburu-buru menemui shisou. Tapi ternyata Kakashi sensei masih belum datang. Jadi, sungguh aku boleh makan disini ?"

"Ya, tapi masak sendiri ya"

"Tak masalah! Yosh ! ayo, kita masak sekarang!"

Sakura dengan semangat masuk ke apartemen Kakashi. Diikuti Pakkun yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Sementara si pemilik rumah, masih setia terbawa ke alam mimpi.

ooooOOOOoooo

Colekan-colekan jail terasa menggelitik hidung Kakashi. Kakashi membiarkannya. Ia kembali tidur. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, colekan itu kembali terasa. Kali ini, bahkan hidungnya dipencet. Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain. Berusaha menghindari sentuhan menggelikan itu. Kemudian ia kembali tidur. Tapi, kali ini hidungnya terasa sangat sakit ketika sebuah tangan –yang jelas itu bukan milik Pakkun- tengah mencubit keras hidung mancungnya.

"Ah!" , Kakashi memekik pelan. Ia beranjak ke posisi duduk. Kemudian membuka matanya yang maasih nampak sayu. Dan memperlihatkan Pakkun yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur, dan kunoichi berbakat Konoha itu. Haruno Sakura.

Tunggu! Sakura?

Kakashi membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Nampaklah Sakura yang cekikikan sedang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Ohayou, Kakashi-sensei ! Waktu nya bangun!"

Kakashi mengerutkan alisnya, "Sakura? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih nya. "Tentu saja sedang menjemputmu. Kita ada misi sekarang, Kaka-sensei. Kau lupa?"

Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jam beker di mejanya. Pukul 08.00 pagi.

"ah, iya. Aku lupa. Maaf" , ia menghela nafas. Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tak masalah. Sekarang mandi lah dulu. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan."

Kakashi tersenyum kecil. Ia menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Kemudian berjalan dengan lunglai ke arah kamar mandi. Begitu terdengar pintu kamar mandi yang terkunci, Sakura berbisik pada Pakkun.

"Kakashi-sensei sangat tampan ya" , Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Pakkun mengangkat bahu. "Kau kan sudah pernah melihat wajahnya beberapa kali. Apa istimewa nya?"

"Um.. aku hanya pernah melihatnya tiga kali. Pertama, karena misi 6 bulan lalu itu. Kakashi-sensei waktu itu terluka sangat parah, jadi terpaksa ku buka maskernya dan mengobatinya. Ia bahkan sampai muntah darah. Yang kedua, karena Kakashi-sensei saat itu sedang mabuk. Kebetulan saja aku lewat di bar, jadi aku membawanya kemari. Hari itu, tanpa sadar Kakashi-sensei membuka maskernya di hadapanku. Dan yang ketiga, adalah barusan."

Sakura cekikikan. Pakkun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Jangan bilang kau menyukainya"

Wajah Sakura memerah. "E-e-etto, tentu saja tidak. D-dasar bodoh!"

"Wajahmu memerah" , komentar Pakkun. Sakura segera menutupi wajahnya yang merah padam itu. Memang tidak bisa dibohongi, Sakura menyukai Kakashi karena akhirnya Sakura bisa melihat wajah tampan Copy-nin. Tapi, mana mungkin ia menyukai gurunya sendiri dalam konteks pria-wanita ?

"Ah sudahlah, lupakan. Ayo kita siapkan piringnya"

Pakkun mengangkat bahu. 'dasar wanita'

10 menit kemudian Kakashi membuka pintu kamar mandi nya. Ia hanya mengenakan handuk yang menutupi bagian pinggang kebawah dan hanya mampu mencapai lutut. Rambutnya yang masih basah terlihat meneteskan air sampai ke lantai. Mata nya nampak masih sayu.

Tapi situasi itu nampak sukses membuat seorang Haruno menganga lebar terpukau dengan wajah yang merah padam selama 5 detik. Kemudian ia tersadar dan segera membalik badan.

"Kakashi-sensei bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak berganti pakaian di kamar mandi saja dasar payah! Kau tau kan ada seorang wanita disini ! Ah, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!"

Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tidak masalah kan kalau hanya ada kau dan Pakkun"

Wajah Sakura semakin memerah. "Tidak masalah apanya?!"

Kakashi tersenyum kecil. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Iya, iya maaf. Aku akan berganti pakaian dulu. Kau siapkan makanan untukku ya. Aku lapar sekali"

"Iya! Sudah selesai! Cepat sana ganti!"

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang terkunci mengantar helaan nafas Sakura. Kakashi benar-benar menyebalkan. Enak saja menggoda Sakura. Jangan pikir hanya karena Sakura sudah pernah melihat wajahnya, dengan semena-mena ia membiarkan tubunnya pun terpampang jelas dengan tak bersalah.

Sakura menghela nafas. Kemudian berjalan dengan lunglai ke arah ruang makan. Pakkun bersiul. "Kalian tampak seperti pasangan kekasih saja"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat "PAKKUN!"

Hari yang menyebalkan.

ooooOOOOoooo

Maka di sanalah mereka, ruang makan apartement Kakashi.

Meja berbentuk persegi berwarna coklat tua itu terisi penuh oleh masakan-masakan yang masih mengepul mengeluarkan asap. Kakashi memandangi nya dengan takjub. Seumur-umur ia tak pernah melihat berbagai macam masakan lezat yang memenuhi meja makannya seperti ini. Paling-paling yang bisa ia masak hanyalah _Miso-soup_ dan _Ramen_ saja. Tapi hari ini, hmm.. ia akan sangat kenyang.

"Jangan terus-terusan memandanginya"

Suara menggerutu dari Sakura itu lantas membuat Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya dengan malas. Ia kemudian mengangkat bahunya sebentar.

"Memang apa salahnya kalau aku hanya melihatnya saja?"

"Kalau hanya dilihat , makanannya akan jadi dingin."

"Tidak masalah kan kalau dingin. Toh masih bisa dipanaskan."

"Kalau lama, kita akan sangat terlambat. Ingat, kita ada misi sekarang. MISI. "

"Bilang saja kalau masih ada urusan penting."

"Ini bukan hal yang begitu penting kalau kau mau dengan segera memakannya!"

"Oh, jadi ini salah ku kita akhirnya terlambat?"

"Masih bertanya juga? Tentu saja!"

"Begitu rupanya. Hm .."

"Astaga, tidak bisa kah kau langsung memakan nya?!"

"Sebentar, aku harus membawa _Icha-Icha_ ku dan membacanya disini agar bisa makan dengan nikmat."

"SENSEI!"

Kakashi tertawa pelan. Sementara Pakkun sedari tadi hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah kedua orang ini. _Childis_ sekali, pikirnya.

Seiring dengan berhentinya tawa Kakashi, suasana kembali diam. Sakura lalu mengambil mangkuk dan nasi untuk dirinya sendiri, setelah itu giliran Kakashi yang mengambilnya. Mereka kemudian memakan sambil diam. Tidak ada yang berani membuka suara waktu itu. Hanya ada suara mangkuk yang sesekali menyentuh meja atau mungkin suara sumpit yang bergesekan dengan mangkuk berisi makanan.

" Ne, Kakashi-sensei.."

Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa kau tau tentang kasus hilangnya beberapa shinobi di hutan perbatasan Konoha dan Ame ?"

Kakashi mengakhiri makannya, kemudian menaruh sumpitnya di atas mangkuk.

"Hm, ya. Jadi kau juga mendengarnya ya?"

"Tentu saja. Berita itu sudah menyebar luas sampai ke lima Negara besar shinobi. Lagipula, menurutku berita itu…sedikit aneh. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang melewati daerah itu langsung hilang entah kemana. Bahkan setelah dideteksi oleh shinobi pelacak sekalipun." Kakashi menyenderkan tubuhya ke kursi, kemudian mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau satu mata saja bisa menghilangkan shinobi ke dimensi lain, tidak mustahil bukan kalau ada tempat yang bisa menyerap belasan orang?"

Sakura menaruh mangkuk dan sumpitnya di atas meja, kemudian terdiam sejenak.

"Ya..kalau _sharingan_ kan memang sudah memiliki kemampuan seperti itu. Masalahnya yang dibicarakan kali ini adalah hutan. Itu kan…sangat ganjil. Lagipula dulu kan tidak ada yang seperti itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, hutan disana mulai aneh pasca Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4. Bagaimana menurut sensei?"

Kakashi tertawa kecil, membuat Sakura menyipitkan kedua matanya sambil menatap Kakashi.

"Mudah saja.

Di dunia shinobi ini apapun bisa terjadi. Kalau kau terus menghadapi sesuatu berdasarkan logika, semua tidak akan ada yang mustahil."

"Maksudnya?"

"Coba kau fikir, apa mungkin seekor siluman rubah yang ukurannya bahkan lebih besar dari sebuah gunung pun bisa memasuki tubuh seorang bayi kecil? Kalau kau berfikir secara logika, jelas itu mustahil."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi, kalau ada hutan yang membawa orang-orang keluar dari dunia ini dan menghilang entah kemana, ya sudah."

Sakura menyipitkan kedua matanya. Kemudian mendengus pelan.

"Mudah sekali sensei bicara seperti itu? Ingat, yang hilang itu bukan seekor tikus ataupun musang saja. Tapi, manusia. Manusia. Keluarga yang kehilangan kan sudah pasti sangat terluka."

Kakashi mengangkat bahunya.

"Sensei seperti tidak pernah merasa kehilangan saja. Masa kecil sensei sangat bahagia ya?"

Kakashi tertawa pelan. "Ya…kira-kira begitu."

"Pantas saja" ,terdengar Sakura menggerutu pelan. Pakkun memandang Kakashi. Tidak percaya sebegitu mudah nya si Hatake itu me- _masa bodoh-_ kan masa lalu nya. Sementara yang ditatap hanya memandang keluar jendela. Menghadap pohon-pohon yang mulai meneteskan bekas air hujan yang masih menempel di setiap daunnya. Pikirannya menerawang. Mengingat-ingat masa kecil nya yang terbilang cukup 'bahagia' itu. Ah, aku kan sudah tua. Pikirnya bodoh.

Kenapa juga orang tua harus mengingat-ingat masa 20 tahun lebih yang lalu? Benar. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Tidak perlu diungkit-ungkit lagi. Toh ia juga sebentar lagi mungkin akan mati. Jadi ia akan segera bertemu dengan orang-orang tersayangnya itu. Hm.

"Sensei!"

Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat ke arah Sakura. "Ada apa?"

"Kau yang ada apa. Dari tadi kupanggil tak menjawab. Sensei sedang melamun ya?"

"Ah, maaf maaf" ucapnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala belakang nya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau sudah selesai, ayo. Kita harus segera menemui Tsunade-shisou. Sebelum hari semakin siang. Dan dia akan semakin marah ." Sakura kemudian berdiri sambil mengambili mangkuk-mangkuk di meja makan. Membawanya ke dapur dan mencucinya. Kakashi hanya menatapnya saja tanpa bicara. Selesai mencuci, Sakura kembali ke ruang makan dan menenteng tas punggungnya yang ia sampirkan di pungung kursi makan.

"Terimakasih" , Kakashi tersenyum lembut. Sakura menoleh ke arah nya, dan tersenyum.

"Ya, sama-sama. Sekarang segeralah berkemas. Aku menunggu di luar."

Sakura beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kakashi menatap punggungnya yang semakin jauh semakin hilang. Ia menghela nafas. Kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Pakkun.

Kakashi mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum. Pakkun menghela nafas.

Misi kali ini, akan menjadi misi yang sangat panjang.

ooooOOOOoooo

"Jadi, Kakashi belum memberitahukannya padamu ?!"

Sakura tersenyum terpaksa. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya mengangkat bahu kecil. Mereka benar-benar membuat sang Hokage menjadi sangat marah. Sudah datang terlambat, ditambah masih tak mengetahui misi nya pula. Astaga, apa-apaan ini?

"Hatake, aku menyuruhmu pergi ke ANBU kemarin malam untuk menyelidiki misi yang belum selesai mereka lakukan tempo hari. Dan kau sudah kesana, bukan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Lalu kau sudah dapatkan berkasnya?"

"Sudah."

"Kalau begitu apa saja yang kau lakukan bersama Sakura selama 2 jam di rumah mu ?! Bukankah seharusnya kau memberitahukannya misi yang akan kalian terima hari ini juga?!"

Kakashi mengangkat bahu nya –lagi-. Sementara Sakura menoleh heran pada mantan _sensei_ nya itu.

"Hanya sekedar sarapan pagi saja." , Kakashi menjawab dengan santai.

"Dan sarapan pagi membutuhkan waktu 2 jam?!"

"Aku malah berfikir untuk menghabiskannya selama 3 jam."

"KAKASHI !"

Astaga, kenapa untuk mengawali misi saja bisa semerepotkan ini? Sakura menghela nafas.

 _Kakashi-sensei menyebalkan!_

ooooOOOOoooo

"Oy, sensei! Kenapa tak memberitahuku tentang misi ini?"

Sang Copy-nin terus melompati menghiraukan Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura terus pula mengejar Kakashi yang sedari tadi mengabaikannya. Misi kali ini bukan main-main. Misi yang selalu dihindari oleh Sakura. Menyelidiki hutan misterius tempat hilangnya banyak shinobi itu. Tsunade hanya menyuruh mereka mengawasi tempat sekitar hutan itu dan melaporkannya dengan terperinci sesudah mereka pulang ke Konoha. Kakashi, yang kemarin sudah mengetahui banyak hal dari para ANBU itu mungkin menganggap misi ini bukanlah hal yang sulit.

Tapi bagi Sakura, yang selalu penasaran dengan hutan ini, merasa bahwa misi ini adalah satu-satu nya misi yang paling menantang dalam sejarah hidupnya. Astaga, ini misi bunuh diri.

Kalau mereka sampai terjebak pula di sana, lalu apa yang terjadi ya?

"Sakura, awas!"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Terlambat. Batang pohon besar itu sudah beberapa inchi saja di depan wajahnya. Ah, menyebalkan.

JDUUG

Sakura terantuk. Ia oleng dan terjatuh ke tanah. Matanya terpejam. Namun sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh rumput-rumput yang menumbuhi hutan itu, sepasang lengan kekar nampak sigap menangkapnya. Sakura membuka kedua mata nya. Menatap sang Copy-niin yang tengah tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

"Daijoubou ka, Sakura ?"

"Kakashi-sensei ? Arigato sudah menyelamatkanku.."

Kakashi kemudian menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya. Sementara Sakura masih mengusap-usap kening nya yang mulai terasa sakit.

"Lain kali jangan ceroboh. Kalau begini saja kau sudah terjatuh, aku tidak bisa membayangkan ketika kita memasuki hutan itu."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Merasa tersinggung atas ucapan sensei nya itu. Tapi Kakashi memang ada benarnya juga. Haruno Sakura memang kunoichi terpayah sejarah Konoha. Tapi ya..tidak perlu begitu juga kan?

"Kalau melamunnya sudah selesai, aku ingin kau berhati-hati. Sebab, seratus meter lagi, kita akan memasuki hutan perbatasan."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kakashi. Kemudian memandang ke depan. Mencoba melihat hutan perbatasan itu dari jauh.

Hanya ada suara kicauan burung yang terdengar bersahutan dari sana. Walau ini masih pagi, tapi..jujur saja Sakura merasa tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan. Ia menyelimuti tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua lengannya.

Suasana hutan yang nampak menyeramkan. Daun-daun pepohonan terombang-ambing mengikuti laju nya angin yang berhembus. Hanya ada warna hijau sejauh mata memandang. Kicauan burung-burung itu tiba-tiba tak terdengar lagi. Seolah tertelan oleh aura gelap dari hutan yang menghilangkan nyawa banyak shinobi itu. Sakura menelan ludah.

Benar, ia harus menyiapkan mentalnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Kakashi. Pria itu kemudian mulai berjalan mendahului Sakura. Menuju hutan perbatasan Konoha-Ame.

Angin berhembus begitu kencang. Menerbangkan dedaunan kecil yang terlepas dari induknya. Seolah menyambut kedatangan Sakura dan Kakashi.

Ya, ini lah misi mereka yang sesungguhnya.

Misi menuju mimpi buruk Sakura untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Hutan Ilusi.

Yosh!

Konnichiwa, minna-san :D

Ini adalah fanfic pertama ku. My first KakaSaku fanfic :D :D (y)

Awalnya aku sedikit ragu untuk menerbitkan cerita GJ ku ini, tapi yah…berhubung aku menyukai hal-hal yang baru jadi y, apa salahnya mencoba kan ?

Hehehehehe

Kuharap kalian menyukai nya dan bersedia untuk me-review

Atauu…aku harus menghapus nya ? :(

Hehehehe :) :D :*

Akhir kata, byeeeeeee :D


	2. Chapter 2

**THE DEADLY GREEN WORLD**

 **Chapter 1**

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari. Mencoba meneliti ruang lingkup hutan misterius yang akan dimasuki nya itu. Sebenarnya, hutan itu pun nampak seperti hutan-hutan pada umumnya. Hanya saja aura dari hutan itu yang berbeda. Seolah tidak memperbolehkan. orang lain memasuki wilayahnya. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Jelas ada yang aneh dengan hutan ini. Tapi apa ya?

Walaupun dahi nya lebar, bukan berarti otaknya encer. Sakura tidak pernah tau kenapa ayah dan ibu nya dulu selalu menghibur Sakura dengan mengatakan bahwa dahi lebar, artinya otak lebar. Dan otak lebar artinya pintar. Jujur saja, otaknya tidak secerdas Shikamaru yang bisa dengan mudahnya meneliti sesuatu. Bahkan Shikamaru saja tidak berdahi lebar. Malah kalau diingat-ingat, dari seluruh penduduk Konoha, mungkin hanya satu dua orang saja yang dahinya lebar. Seperti Sakura.

"Astaga…" , Sakura menghela nafas. Kenapa untuk menjalankan misi ini ia jadi memikirkan dahinya yang lebar ?

"Ada apa?"

Suara baritone itu membuatnya menolehkan kepala ke asal suara. Kakashi melirik Sakura dengan pandangan datar.

"Sejak kau terantuk tadi, rasanya kau jadi makin diam saja. Kepala mu baik-baik saja kan?"

"Dahi ku tetap lebar. Jadi kurasa kepala ku baik-baik saja" , Sakura menjawab asal-asalan. Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau lapar ? Kita bisa istirahat dan makan dulu jika kau mau."

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak terimakasih. Aku tidak lapar. Lagi pula sebentar lagi kita memasuki hutan perbatasan itu kan? Semakin cepat semakin baik. Dan kita bisa cepat pulang ke Konoha"

Kakashi mengangguk-angguk.

Setelah itu suasana kembali hening. Tidak ada yang berani membuka suara. Sampai akhirnya Kakashi kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau takut ya?"

"Eh?" , Sakura menoleh. Yang ditoleh tidak merasa sedang dipandangi. Ia malah mengeluarkan _Icha-Icha Tactics_ dari dalam kantong senjatanya dan mulai membaca dengan tenang.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Sensei kan tau, misi ini berbahaya sekali. Kalau kita sampai terjebak disana bagaimana? Aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

Kakashi hanya mengangguk pelan. Sakura menatapnya datar, jelas sekali Kakashi lebih tertarik pada _Icha-Icha_ ketimbang Sakura. Percuma saja ia bercerita panjang lebar kalau si pendengar hanya merespon dengan anggukan kepala. Tapi… daripada ia mati bosan disini, lebih baik bercerita saja. Maka, Sakura melanjutkan.

"Asal sensei tau saja, satu bulan lagi adalah hari ulangtahun ku. Kan tidak mungkin aku mati di usia ku yang masih sangat muda ini. Apalagi Ino sudah berjanji pada ku akan memberi ku hadiah yang sangat indah. Aku tidak tau itu apa. Tapi, sepertinya itu akan menyenangkan."

"Hm."

"Dan Naruto bahkan berjanji akan mentraktir ku _ramen_ seharian penuh ! Astaga, aku pasti akan sangat kenyang nanti."

"…"

"Lagipula, Sasuke-kun saja bersedia datang ke pesta ulangtahun ku nanti. Ini benar-benar tidak bisa dilewatkan. Aku harus berdandan secantik mungkin dan membuat Sasuke-kun terpesona. Aku berani jamin, Sasuke-kun akan langsung jatuh cinta padaku malam itu."

Sakura tertawa. Kakashi hanya tersenyum menanggapi celotehan Sakura. Anak ini benar-benar bersemangat sekali ya untuk mendapatkan Sasuke?

"Tau tidak sensei? Saat aku pingsan di Rumah Sakit kemarin lusa itu, aku sedikit bermimpi kalau aku sedang digendong oleh seorang pria. Tapi aku tidak tau itu siapa. Saat aku bangun, aku menemukan Sasuke-kun berdiri disamping ku! Astaga, itu artinya Sasuke-kun yang menggendong ku!"

Kakashi tertawa pelan. Sedikit mulai terbawa cerita Sakura yang begitu antusias dan menarik. Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura dan menemukan si Kunoichi dalam keadaan wajah yang begitu memerah dan tersenyum tidak jelas. Kemudian ia menaruh kembali _Icha-Icha_ ke kantong senjatanya. Memulai untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Kau bisa bayangkan sensei! Sasuke-kun yang begitu gagah, dengan lengan kekarnya dan dada bidang yang begitu hangat, sedang menggendongku dengan wajah cemas sembari memperhatikan wajah cantik ku yang sedang tertidur ini. Astaga, lalu dia menurunkan ku ke atas kasur dengan begitu lembut. Kemudian menyelimutiku sembari memperhatikan wajahku kembali. Dan…ah! Mungkin saja ia juga mengusap pipi ku pelan dengan tangannya yang halus itu. Lalu ketika ia akan pergi, aku sudah terbangun dari pingsan ku. Benar juga! Skenario nya pasti seperti itu." ,

Sakura mengusap-usap dagu nya bak seorang detektif yang tengah menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan. Untuk sesaat ia bahkan lupa kalau ia sedang berjalan menuju hutan misterius yang selalu dihindari nya itu. Kakashi memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Sakura tiba-tiba tersenyum sendiri tidak jelas seperti orang gila.

Ya, gila karena cinta. Masuk akal juga. Tipikal remaja sekarang. Sedang digandrungi oleh yang namanya demam cinta.

"Lalu, kau berbicara dengan Sasuke setelah itu?"

Sakura menoleh sesaat. Sedikit terkejut bahwa Kakashi sudah tidak lagi membaca buku mesum nya itu.

"Errmmm, waktu itu…sepertinya…tidak.", Sakura menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Habisnya, Sasuke-kun hanya bertanya 'apa kau sudah baik-baik saja?' ,lalu pergi meninggalkan ku sendirian disana. Jahat sekali ya?" , Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tadi kau begitu antusias bercerita tentang Sasuke padaku. Kenapa sekarang malah kecewa pada sikapnya ? Kau sudah tau kalau dari dulu ia memang seperti itu kan?"

"Ya, begitu lah. Tapi kupikir, sejak Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 berakhir dan kembali ke Konoha, ia akan sedikit lebih bersikap baik padaku. Ternyata, sama saja yah?" ,

Sakura tersenyum getir. Pada akhirnya, semua itu hanya menjadi mimpi-mimpi Sakura saja. Sasuke memang tidak akan pernah bisa ia raih. Dia sudah terlalu jauh berada di depannya. Sakura terlalu naïf. Ia bukan lagi gadis berusia dua belas tahun yang tergila-gila dengan ketampanan seorang Uchiha.. Sakura adalah seorang kunoichi berusia hampir sembilan belas tahun yang harusnya sudah bisa berfikir jernih.

Benar, lupakan soal cinta pertama itu. Tentang Sasuke-kun. Dan tentang cintanya yang tak pernah terbalaskan.

Ia sudah lelah. Kisah cinta Sakura dan Sasuke-kun sudah berakhir.

Sungguh? Apa benar begitu ? Jauh di dalam lubuk hati Sakura, ia masih ingin terus berjuang mendapatkan Sasuke. Tapi rasanya itu tidak mungkin. Sebab—

"Sakura!"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Hai!"

"Ada apa Kakashi-sensei ?"

Kakashi menghela nafas ringan. "Kau melamun. Mau terantuk lagi?"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya pelan, malu. Benar juga, ia harus professional. Sakura tidak boleh mencampuri misi ini dengan perasaan pribadi nya.

"Gomenne, sensei. Lain kali aku tidak akan melamun lagi."

Kakashi tersenyum kecil. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Sakura pelan yang sontak saja mendapatkan injakan pelan pada kaki-nya sendiri.

"Aku sudah hampir 19 tahun. Jangan memperlakukan ku seperti anak kecil lagi, sensei."

"Ah, benarkah ? Sakura ku yang manja itu sudah hilang rupanya ?"

"Sensei.." , Sakura memukul lengan Kakashi pelan. Kakashi tertawa kecil. Baginya, Sakura tetaplah Sakura yang dikenalnya dulu. Gadis kecil manja yang selalu mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Kakashi dan berakhir dengan menangis di dada bidang gurunya itu.

Dan Sakura pun demikian, baginya, Kakashi tetaplah Kakashi. Pria dewasa yang suka datang terlambat dan gemar membaca buku mesum, tapi selalu melindungi murid-muridnya lebih dari apa pun..

Mereka tidak pernah berubah menjadi pribadi yang lain.

Sakura tersenyum, kemudian menoleh pada Kakashi. Kakashi tersenyum kembali. Membalas senyuman Sakura.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jadi tenanglah dan jangan malu untuk mengejar Sasuke. Kalau kau mau, Sasuke pasti bisa menjadi milikmu. Jangan khawatir. Kau pasti bahagia nantinya."

ooooOOOOoooo

Naruto menguap lebar. Entah kenapa ia menjadi sangat mengantuk hari ini. Rasanya ingin tidur saja. Ia menaruh kedua tangan nya di belakang kepala pirang nya itu. Kemudian berjalan menyusuri Konoha dengan mata yang setengah tertutup.

"Astaga, aku bosan sekali."

Naruto mengeucutkan bibirnya. Tidak ada yang bisa menemaninya hari ini. Iruka-sensei sedang ada kelas. Konohamaru sedang liburan bersama tim nya ke desa sebelah. Ichiraku Ramen sedang tutup karena persediaan habis. Sasuke tidak mau diganggu. Dan Sakura sedang misi dengan Kaka-sensei.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal. Kenapa hari ini sungguh membosankan ?!

Masa iya dirinya harus berkencan dengan Hinata lagi? Bisa-bisa ia ditendang ayahnya. Hm, menyeramkan.

Dan bodohnya ia juga menerima saja perjanjian yang dibuat sang Ketua Klan Hyuga itu.

Semenjak Naruto ketahuan memiliki hubungan dengan Hinata, ada jadwal khusus yang diberikan Hiashi Hyuga pada Naruto dan Hinata yang sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih itu.

Pertama, tidak boleh berkencan lebih dari 3 kali selama sebulan. Dan bulan ini Naruto sudah berkencan selama 4 kali. Untung saja Hiashi sedang sakit, kalau tak begitu sudah pasti Naruto hanya tinggal nama saja.

Kedua, berkencan hanya diperbolehkan dari jam 9 pagi sampai jam 3 sore. Memangnya mau berkencan model apa kalau siang-siang begitu? Berkencan di sawah ? Yang namanya kencan sudah pasti identik dengan makan malam bersama. Kenapa pak tua menyebalkan itu malah membuat perjanjian yang tidak masuk akal ? Astaga.

Kadang Naruto tak mengerti kenapa seorang Hiashi Hyuga itu sangat _over protectic_ pada putri sulungnya? Bahkan sampai memberikan jadwal-jadwal gila yang harus diterima nya itu.

Klan Hyuga memang aneh.

Naruto menguap lebar. Memikirkan Hiashi hanya akan membuatnya tambah mengantuk.

Ia menoleh. Menemukan kedai makan dango yang tidak terlalu ramai. Yah, daripada ia menunggu Ramen saja seharian, sebaiknya ia mampir sebentar saja ke kedai dango itu.

"Konnichiwa…"

Sahutan ceria terdengar setelah Naruto mengucapkan salam dan beranjak duduk ke kursi kosong di dekat pintu. Sang pelayan kemudian menghampiri Naruto sembari menanyakan menu apa yang akan dipilih Naruto. "Aku dango biasa saja. Tiga porsi ya"

Sang pelayan segera menulis di catatan kecil dan beranjak masuk ke dalam. Naruto menopang dagu dengan tangannya. Kemudian mengela nafas ringan. Tidak lama kemudian ada dua pria bertubuh besar ikut memasuki kedai dango kecil itu. Mereka duduk di bangku belakang Naruto. Sementara sang jinchuriki Kyubi itu hanya melirik sekilas. Dua orang itu memulai pembiacaraan. Sang pria berambut hitam membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Hei, sudah dengar belum. Hutan misterius yang ada di perbatasan Konoha-Ame itu?"

"Ah, hutan ilusi itu ya? Hm, kudengar, siapapun yang masuk kesana tidak akan penah bisa kembali lagi." , sang pria berambut coklat menjawab.

"Ya, kudengar juga begitu. Yang aku bingungkan, kenapa masih saja banyak shinobi yang dikirim kesana? Apa mereka tidak takut ? Aku pernah lewat dilereng gunung yang ada disebelah hutan itu. Astaga, melihatnya dari kejauhan saja membuatku merinding."

Naruto terkikik kecil mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Tidak disangka pria bertubuh kekar itu bisa juga merinding hanya karena rerumbunan pohon.

"Benarkah? Hati-hati lah kau. Jangan lewat sana lagi. Bisa-bisa kau terbawa juga "

"Hei jangan mendoakan yang tidak-tidak dong."

"Habisnya kau itu."

"Tapi, tau tidak, pagi ini Hatake Kakashi dan kunoichi pink berdahi lebar itu dikirim kesana loh."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Mulai tetarik menguping sejak sang guru dan sahabat nya itu ikut terbawa dalam cerita si pria besar.

"Benarkah? Astaga, kalau sampai Hatake Kakashi saja tidak kembali, maka hutan itu benar-benar akan menjadi hutan telarang!"

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Kau pasti tau kan, Hatake adalah shinobi jenius yang sudah terkenal seantero dunia ninja. Insting dan kemampuan akan mengantarnya ke hutan itu dan menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi, begitu ia mengetahui nya, itu akan terlambat. Sebab ia sudah pasti terperangkap kesana juga. "

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin ? Dia pasti bisa keluar dari hutan itu. Aku pun yakin. Karena itulah Hokage mengirimnya kesana."

"Yah, instingku mengatakan demikian. Kalau keluar dari hutan itu, siapapun bisa. Kemarin lusa saja sekelompok ANBU berhasil menyelidiki hutan itu dan kembali ke Konoha dengan selamat . Tapi penyelidikan mereka hanya sekilas saja. Karena itu lah kemungkinan Hatake disuruh untuk melanjutkan misi itu."

Sang pria berambut hitam itu terlihat mengangguk-angguk. Mulai percaya dengan yang dikatakan temannya itu. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia bersuara lagi.

"Tapi aku yakin, dia pasti bisa kembali."

"Hm, entahlah." , temannya itu mengangkat bahu enteng.

Naruto mulai memakan dango nya dengan pelan. Sedikit terkejut dango nya sudah berada di meja sedari tadi. Ia pasti terbawa cerita dua orang penggosip itu.

"Hei, mau bertaruh tidak?" , sang pria berambut coklat menawarkan. "Ayo kita lihat, apakah Hatake dan kunoichi pink itu bisa kembali atau tidak. Kalau mereka kembali, aku akan membayar mu. Tapi jika mereka tidak selamat, maka kau harus mentraktir ku selama dua bulan penuh."

"Heeii, kenapa taruhannya berbeda? Itu tidak adil namanya."

"Kau kan lebih suka uang. Aku lebih suka makanan. Jadi taruhan ini menjadi imbang."

"Hm, benar juga ya ? Oke-oke. Aku terima."

BRAKK

Naruto menggebrak meja dengan keras. Ia kemudian menghampiri kedua pria yang ada di belakangnya itu. Dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat, ia mencengkram kerah baju pria berambut coklat dan mengangkatnya dengan kasar.

"Berani-berani nya kau menjadikan keselamatan guru dan sahabat ku sebagai taruhan bodoh mu itu! Kau tidak tau siapa mereka?! Mereka pasti bisa selamat dan kembali ke Konoha dengan santai."

Sang pria berambut hitam sontak berdiri dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Naruto pada temannya itu, namun gagal. Mungkin Kyubi tengah membantu Naruto.

"A-aku hanya bercanda. Tidak mungkin aku bertaruh atas keselamatan mereka. Jangan khawatir. Aku percaya mereka akan kembali."

"Cih, siapa tadi yang bilang bahwa Kakahi-sensei dan Sakura-chan tidak akan selamat ?"

Yang ditanya hanya terdiam bisu. Keringat dingin sudah membanjiri wajah hitamnya itu. Aneh, penampilan sangar tidak membuktikan bahwa jiwanya juga sangar.

"Jawab aku, preman!"

Orang-orang mulai melerai mereka berdua. Naruto melapaskan cengkraman nya dengan kasar dan mendengar batuk yang dibuat-buat oleh orang yang baru saja ia cekik itu. Ia masih menatap kedua orang brengsek itu dengan tangan mengepal. "Kalau berani kau membahas Kaka-sensei dan Sakura-chan seperti itu lagi, awas saja kau."

Dengan itu Naruto beranjak keluar sembari menaruh uang di meja nya sendiri. Ia kemudian berjalan dengan terburu-buru ke kantor Hokage. Sementara itu, samar-samar ia mendengar ada yang berbicara.

"Itu kan Uzumaki Naruto. Anak gelandagan yang sekarang sudah menjadi pahlawan desa. Hm, pahlawan desa apanya. Tidak ada pahlawan yang akan mencekik orang hanya karena salah bicara. Dasar ."

Naruto tidak menggubrisnya. Ia tetap melesat pergi menuju Kantor Hokage.

Hari ini memang benar-benar hari yang melelahkan.

ooooOOOOoooo

"Baa-chan !"

Teriakan Naruto membuyarkan pikiran Tsunade yang sedang menerawang jauh tentang rentetan kasus yang belakangan ini terjadi. Ia mendengus kesal melihat sang Jinchuriki datang ke kantornya dengan wajah yang berantakan. Tsunade menopang dagunya.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu, jangan masuk ke ruanganku sembarangan." ,ucapnya malas.

"Itu tidak penting sekarang! Yang ingin aku tanyakan, misi apa yang kau berikan pada Kakashi-sensei dan Sakura-chan ?!"

"Jangan membentakku!"

Naruto terperanjat. Kemudian menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sembari tersenyum rubah.

"A-aku..hanya ingin tahu, kau memberikan tugas apa pada Kakashi-sensei dan Sakura-chan ? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan hutan misterius itu di perbatasan itu?"

Tsunade mengerutkan keningnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Darimana kau tau itu, Naruto? Itu adalah rahasia misi. Tidak boleh ada yang tau tentang misi rahasia selain ninja yang bersangkutan dan aku, tentu saja."

Naruto mendengus keras, yang sontak saja mendapat death-glare dari Tsunade.

"Misi rahasia apanya ? Semua orang sudah tahu, baa-chan! Semenjak eksistensi hutan perbatasan itu meluas, dan para kage juga sering mengirim ninja-ninja nya pergi, semua orang beranggapan bahwa ninja-ninja itu pergi untuk menyelidikinya. Sebab itu lah, ketika Kakashi-sensei dan Sakura-chan pergi, mereka pun berfikir demikian."

Tsunade menatapnya tajam.

"Dan kau tau bagaimana orang-orang menilai Kakashi-sensei."

Sang Hokage akhirnya menghela nafas, mengusap dahi nya pelan, "Sudahlah Naruto, kau tidak perlu berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula, aku hanya menyuruh mereka menyelidiki hutan nya. Bukan 'inti' dari hutan itu."

"Inti ?"

"Hm, dan kau tidak perlu tau menahu soal inti dari hutan itu." , Naruto mendengus kembali, untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kalau begitu beri aku misi ini juga. Biarkan aku menyusul Kakashi-sensei dan Sakura-chan."

"Apa? Apa-apa an kau ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan kalau pendapat orang-orang itu sepenuhnya salah!"

Tsunade menhela nafas, untuk kesekian kalinya. "Lupakan itu. Aku punya misi lain untukmu."

"Misi ?"

"Hm" ,ia mengeluarkan gulungan rahasia dan dilemparkannya ke Naruto. Naruto segera mengerutkan keningnya. "Misi apa ini ?"

"Buka saja"

Naruto membuka gulungan misi itu dengan mata menyipit. Begitu membaca tulisan yang tertera di dalamnya, Naruto berteriak.

"Baachan!"

Tsunade tertawa. Ia memutar kursinya dan menatap Konoha dengan santai. Menghiraukan Naruto yang sekarang berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila. Ya, lagipula Naruto lebih cocok menerima misi itu ketimbang ikut Kakashi ke misi nya. Ia terkikik lagi. 'Rasakan kau, Naruto'

 _Misi : Menjadi Pengawal Pangeran Kerajaan Mahatari selama Pangeran berlibur ke Kumogakure_

ooooOOOOoooo

"Ah iya, aku lupa bilang. Ketika kita sudah sampai sana, jangan sekali-kali kau menggunakan cakra."

Sakura menoleh, heran. "Kenapa?"

"Di dalam hutan itu ada pohon besar yang bagian tengah nya membelah. ANBU yang kemarin lusa kesana mengatakan, ada semacam cakra penyerap yang bersumber dari belahan pohon itu."

"Jadi..kalau kita sampai menggunakan cakra, kita akan diserap kesana, begitu?"

"Yah, semacam itu."

"Sensei, berseriuslah sedikit! Informasi sepenting itu kenapa tidak kau beritahukan pada ku dari tadi sih ?" , Sakura mencubit lengan Kakashi keras.

Sakura menggerutu. Kakashi hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Lagipula menurutnya, terlalu serius hanya akan mempersulit misi. Maka rileks saja dan semua akan berjalan dengan semestinya. Benar kan ? Tapi sepertinya Sakura sudah terlalu serius sejak mendengar misi ini. Jadi ya apa boleh buat?

Sakura berhenti melangkah. Membuat Kakashi yang berjarak sedikit di belakangnya ikut berhenti. Ia menoleh ke arah sang Kunoichi. "Kenapa?"

Sakura menatap di depannya. Pandangan nya sedikit terlihat ketakutan.

Kakashi menoleh ke depan.

Pohon besar dengan akar yang menggantung dan daun yang begitu lebat. Bagian tengah pohon itu membelah, layaknya tirai yang menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua. Hanya gelap yang terlihat sejauh Kakashi dan Sakura lihat ke dalam belahan pohon itu. Aura tak nyaman langsung menyembul keluar dan membuat Sakura bergidik sekilas.

Aneh, sejak kapan mereka memasuki hutan ini. Kenapa tau tau sudah di depan pohon besar itu? Astaga, pasti Kakashi melamun sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan jalan.

Mungkin Sakura ada benarnya, berserius sedikit itu perlu.

Kakashi mulai melangkah lagi. Sakura mengikutinya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Tenang saja, kita tidak akan masuk kesana. Asal kita tidak menggunakan cakra , semua akan baik-baik saja."

Sakura mengangguk, yang tak bisa dilihat Kakashi. Copy nin itu kini sedang berjongkok dan mengambil sesuatu. Sakura menghampiri nya. "Apa itu yang ada di tangan mu ?"

"Hitai-ate ninja Suna, pasti ia sudah terbawa ke dalam sana."

"Ya."

Kakashi kembali berdiri, kemudian mendekati pohon besar itu. Sakura terkejut. "Sensei! Jangan mendekat kesana!" Sakura segera menarik lengan Kakashi. Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan heran.

"Apa-apaan kau itu? Kau mau ikut kesana juga?! Kalau sejak awal rencana mu itu aku tidak akan segan-segan menyetujui misi ini!"

"Hei-hei, aku bukan ingin kesana. Lagipula aku masih ingin membaca _Icha-Icha_ lagi. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan hidupku berakhir disini."

"Kalau begitu tadi itu apa, ha?!"

Kakashi menghela nafas. Menghadapi wanita memang sangat merepotkan. "Tadi aku mendekat kesana, sebab aku melihat ada sesuatu yang bergerak. Karena itu lah aku mendekatinya."

Sakura seketika terdiam sebentar. "Sesuatu..yang bergerak?"

"Ya."

Sakura kemudian melepaskan genggaman nya pada lengan Kakashi. Ia meneliti sekeliling. Apakah benar ada yang bergerak ? Saat ini ia tidak ingin berfikir yang aneh-aneh. Anggap saja yang bergerak itu mungkin daun yang terkibas angin. Itu saja sudah cukup.

Tapi semua pikiran positifnya itu seketika menghilang begitu ia merasa ada yang menggerayai kaki nya.

Sakura menoleh ke bawah.

"Sensei!"

Kakashi menoleh cepat ke arah Sakura. Kemudian terbelalak mengetahui ada sulur yang mulai berjalan mengikat Sakura dari bawah.

Ia segera mengambil kunainya dan memotong sulur-sulur disekitar Sakura. Setelah terbebas, Sakura melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kakashi. Ini sudah parah. Kini mereka berdua dikelilingi sulur yang bergerak mendekati mereka. Kakashi segera memotong sulur itu dengan cekatan. Ia bergerak maju agar akses sulur itu menyempit. Belum sempat semua terpotong, teriakan Sakura membuatnya terbelalak.

"Shannaro..!"

Sakura mengaliri cakra di kepalan tangannya dan segera memukul tanah untuk mengahabisi sulur-sulur itu. Sulur itu pun amblas masuk ke dalam tanah. Sakura mengehal nafas bangga. Akhirnya, sulur itu hilang juga.

"!" , ia terperanjat. 'Astaga, apa yang sudah kulakukan?' , Sakura menoleh pelan kearah tangannya sendiri. Cakra.

"Sakura, menjauh!" , teriakan Kakashi membuyarkan ketakutannya. Ia segera melompat, namun angin besar mulai menariknya masuk ke dalam pohon itu.

"S-sensei ! Tolong aku !"

Kakashi bergerak mendekati Sakura, menarik tangannya dan mencoba membawa nya menjauh.

Terlambat. Pohon itu mulai menyerap apa pun yang ada di depannya. Sakura mulai terserap. Ia tidak bisa melihat Kakashi walau ia yakin ia masih merasakan ada tangan yang berusaha menariknya. Kemudian kilatan cahaya putih yang begitu bersilau membuatnya menutup mata. Tidak lama ia mencerna apa yang terjadi, sebab ia memang benar-benar terserap.

Ke dalam dunia hijau yang mematikan itu.

Dan semua menjadi benar-benar putih, hingga ia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi.

Sakura tak sadarkan diri.

ooooOOOOoooo

 **Yosh, ariagatou minna yang sudah mau me-review dan sudah menunggu lanjutan cerita ini. :) dan juga yang bersedia menjadikan cerita ini sbg salah satu cerita favorit kalian semua :') aku sangat terharu *lebay***

 **Gomen ne, lama. Butuh waktu dua bulan untuk hanya sekedar meng-update ch 2 ini *astaga saya merasa malu***

 **Anyway, semoga kalian menyukai nya *walau cerita ini mungkin GJ* :')**

 **Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak yaaaa :D**

 **Beri aku saran juga bagaimana aku harus melanjutkan cerita ini, walau jujur saja cerita ini sudah tamat di otak ku :D *lupakan***

 **Akhir kata,**

 **Sayounara, minna san ! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE DEADLY GREEN WORLD**

 **Chapter 2**

Di sebuah rumah tua yang cukup besar itu, seorang wanita tua nampak memperhatikan hutan dari jendela kamar tempatnya berdiri. Pemandangan sore hari adalah pemandangan yang paling ia sukai. Ketika langit berpadu dengan warna merah dan hijau, sedangkan warna biru yang semakin hilang. Itu sungguh pemandangan yang luar biasa.

Wanita itu menggunakan pakaian yang terbilang cukup buruk mengingat rumahnya yang mewah itu. Rambut nya yang telah berubah menjadi putih itu nampak indah tergelung di belakang kepalanya.

Wanita itu kini menyeruput teh nya dengan perlahan. Untuk ukuran seusianya, ia terbilang masih kelihatan cukup muda dengan keriput yang tak terlalu terlihat dan postur tubuh yang tidak membungkuk. Kemudian seringai kecil itu terbentuk di bibir pucat nya, ia tersenyum.

"Tamu baru, eh?"

Ia terkikik pelan. Kelihatannya, tamu nya yang kali ini cukup mengasikkan. Ia harus menyambut mereka dengan baik.

"Selamat datang di Dunia Midori, sahabat-sahabat baru ku"

ooooOOOOoooo

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa ngilu. Ia terjatuh di tanah yang bergeronjal. Astaga, apa-apaan yang sudah ia lakukan ini ?

Sakura memperhatikan sekitar. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada pohon dan pohon yang menghiasi hutan ini. Semua berwarna hijau lebat. Rerimbunan daun itu membuatnya merinding begitu terkibas angin yang kencang. Langit pun tidak berwarna biru seutuhnya. Hijau terlihat mendominasi langit diatasnya yang sedang berbaring itu. Unsur kemerahan nampak ikut bergabung dan membuat Sakura tersadar bahwa hari telah petang. Ia akan terlambat pulang kali ini. _Kami-sama, ini kah dunia yang membunuh para ninja itu?_

"Eh?"

Seolah baru menyadari sesuatu, Sakura menoleh kesana kemari. Dimana Kakashi-sensei? Sejak tadi ia tak melihat warna perak sekalipun di matanya. Sakura mencoba berdiri walau masih terasa sakit. Ia kemudian berjalan mencari Kakashi sembari memanggilnya. Tapi tidak ada sahutan. Mendadak ia jadi merasa bersalah. Semua ini salahnya. Sakura lah yang menggunakan cakra sampai akhirnya ia membawa Kakashi pula ke dalam sini.

Sakura mengusap air mata nya yang keluar.

Ia tidak boleh menangis, saat ini yang terpenting, ia harus menemukan Kakashi. Sebelum malam datang, Kakashi harus sudah bersamanya. Ia tidak boleh terlalu lama berpisah dengan Copy-nin. Ia tidak bisa apa-apa. Astaga, kenapa ia begitu ceroboh ? Kakashi sudah melarangnya menggunakan cakra, tapi kenapa ia malah-

"Akh! Payah! Bodoh!" , Sakura menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan kasar. Sakura memang kunoichi terpayah dan terbodoh sejarah Konoha, kini ia sangat yakin akan hal itu.

Kemudian ia pun berjalan kembali. Kini ia melewati jurang yang tidak begitu dalam namun lumayan mencekam. Sakura mengintip sebentar ke bawah, kemudian bergidik ngeri. Jurang yang menakutkan. Sebab jurang itu penuh sekali dengan bebatuan. Dan di bawahnya, ada danau kecil yang terlihat cukup dangkal. Setengah bagian permukaan danau itu tertutupi rerumputan. Ia tidak berharap bisa menemukan Kakashi disana.

Sakura hampir saja akan beranjak melangkah kembali, ketika mata nya menangkap sesuatu.

Di samping danau itu, tertutup oleh rerumputan, sosok berambut perak yang sedang tengkurap tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengalir dari dahinya. Sakura terbelalak.

Ya, Hatake Kakashi lah disana.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

ooooOOOOoooo

Tsunade mengerutkan keningnya. Aneh, ini sudah menjelang malam. Dan dua orang itu belum pulang juga. Padahal Tsunade hanya menyuruh mereka mengelilingi hutan itu dan memeriksanya sekilas saja. Kenapa butuh waktu hampir seharian ?

Mendadak Tsunade dikelilingi rasa khawatir yang mendalam.

"Apa mungkin..?"

Tsunade mengepalkan tangannya. Tidak tidak. Ia tidak boleh berfikiran negatif. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Benar. Ada Kakashi disana. Pria itu pasti akan menjaga Sakura dan akan pulang secepat mungkin. Tidak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan sekarang.

Sang Godaime itu kemudian menghela nafas. Ia menutup matanya. Berusaha menenangkan pikirannya yang sedari tadi kacau.

Kemudian ia tertawa pelan.

"Kali ini jangan sampai kau terlambat, Kakashi."

ooooOOOOoooo

Kakashi membuka kedua matanya pelan. Di atasnya kini terjulang langit malam yang begitu eksotis. Bintang yang meriah dan bulan yang bersinar sangat terang. Ah, dimana ia sekarang?

"Kakashi-sensei ?"

Sakura berbisik pelan. Yang dipanggil kemudian menengadahkan kepala nya perlahan dan melihat mantan murid nya itu sedang tersenyum memandangi nya. Ia baru sadar kalau saat ini kepalanya sedang dipangku oleh Sakura. Pantas saja rasanya nyaman sekali.

"Sakura?"

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar."

Kakashi beranjak ke posisi duduk. Sontak saja rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya yang terbalut perban putih itu. Ia segera mendesis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya sendiri.

Raut wajah Sakura langsung berubah khawatir melihat mantan sensei nya itu kesakitan.

"Sensei! Kau jangan banyak bergerak dulu. Kepala mu baru saja terbentur. Kemari, kembalilah berbaring di pangkuan ku."

Kakashi menurut saja pada kunoichi satu ini. Jujur saja, kepalanya masih sangat sakit. Ia tidak ingin mendengar teriakan-teriakan bodoh yang membuat sakit di kepalanya bertambah.

Maka ia kembali berbaring.

Kemudian rasa hangat itu datang dan sedikit demi sedikit menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Kakashi memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia tampak begitu rileks menerima cakra penyembuh milik Sakura itu.

Ia bahkan hampir saja kembali tertidur, kalau saja isakan Sakura tak didengarnya.

Kakashi kembali membuka kedua matanya dan menemukan Sakura yang sedang menangis dan menunduk, membuat air matanya jatuh ke wajah Kakashi.

"H-hei, Sakura"

Cakra penyembuhnya sudah berhenti mengalir. Tapi Sakura masih tetap menangis. Mau tidak mau akhirnya Kakashi beranjak duduk pula. Tentu saja ia tidak mau wajahnya basah kuyup.

"Hei..kau ini kenapa?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Justru isakannya semakin terdengar keras. Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Dari dulu kau ini selalu saja mudah menangis. Pantas Sasuke tak mau denganmu."

Sakura, yang tadinya menunduk dengan menangkupkan kedua tangan untuk menutupi wajahnya itu sontak saja mengangkat kepalanya cepat begitu mendengar ucapan Kakashi. Ia memukul keras lengan sensei nya itu.

"Akh!", Kakashi memekik pelan.

"Sasuke tidak mau menerima ku bukan karena aku cengeng. Kau harus tau itu! Lagipula, dia bukannya tidak mau menerimaku, hanya...belum saja"

"Lalu karena apa? Karena dahimu yang lebar itu?"

"Sensei!"

"Akh!" Kakashi mengusap pipi kirinya pelan karena baru saja di pukul oleh Sakura.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Air matanya sudah tidak mengalir lagi. Kakashi yang melihat hal itu kemudian tertawa pelan. Membuat sang kunochi menoleh ke arahnya dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tertawa? Ha? Dahi ku memang lebar dari dulu dan aku memang sangat cengeng. Sekarang apa? Kau mau menghina ku?", ia mendengus sesaat sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya. "Setelah sekian lama, sekarang aku baru tau kalau kau adalah orang yang licik, Kakashi"

Tidak ada embel-embel _sensei_. Itu artinya Sakura memang sudah sangat marah.

Bukannya membela diri, Kakashi malah tertawa lebih keras sambil memegangi perut nya yang keram. Astaga, anak ini benar-benar konyol.

Sakura hanya melihatnya dengan mata menyipit dan kedua tangan yang bersilang di depan dadanya.

Sesaat kemudian Kakashi berhenti tertawa, kemudian ia berdehem kecil.

"Baguslah sekarang kau tidak menangis lagi."

Sakura tertegun. Benar juga, Kakashi hanya mencoba membuatnya untuk tidak bersedih lagi. Kenapa ia sampai memukulnya keras begitu?

Ia menoleh ke arah mantan _sensei_ nya itu. Melihatnya mengusap pipi nya yang nyeri karena pukulan Sakura tadi. Tanpa Sakura sadari, tangannya kemudian bergerak menuju pipi Kakashi yang tertutupi masker biru gelap itu. Kakashi menurunkan tangannya sendiri. Sedikit terkejut atas tindakan Sakura. Sementara kunoichi pink itu mengelusnya pelan.

"Gomen ne, sensei. Tadi aku memukul pipi mu cukup keras, ya"

Kakashi hanya diam. Tangan Sakura yang halus itu masih mengelus pipi nya yang lumayan sakit. Ia menatap Sakura yang sedang menatapnya sendiri dengan pandangan sayu.

"Kakashi-sensei, aku sungguh minta maaf."

Kakashi tersenyum pelan. Ia menggenggam jari Sakura yang masih berada di pipinya. Kemudian membawanya turun.

"Kenapa kau harus minta maaf? Aku sudah berkata tidak baik bukan padamu? Harusnya aku yang minta maaf."

Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Sensei, kita sudah terbawa ke dunia ini."

Kakashi terdiam. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku minta maaf, sensei. Ini semua salahku."

Matanya berkaca-kaca. Sakura berusaha menahan air matanya sendiri, tapi ia tak kuat. Ia kembali terisak.

Kakashi menghela nafas pelan. Kemudian ia tersenyum. "Ya, sudahlah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita hanya harus mencari tau jalan keluar dari hutan ini, dan semuanya akan selesai."

"T-tapi, sensei. Aku selalu saja ceroboh. Dan sekarang aku membawa mu pada kekacauan ini karena kecerobohanku sendiri. A-aku-"

"Sakura, aku tau kau tidak bermaksud untuk melalukan ini. Jadi jangan terus menyalahkan mu."

"Semua ini salahku, sensei. Aku memang selalu payah dalam apapun."

"Kau menggunakan cakra untuk menghindari sulur-sulur itu kan? Aku tau maksudmu. Hanya saja, yah..."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia mengusap air matanya pelan. "Lihat..kau sendiri mengakui bahwa aku lah yang bersalah dalam hal ini."

"Bukan begitu, kau tidak bermaksud kan? Aku tau itu. Sudah, cukup."

Sakura terdiam. Ia menundukan kepalanya. Kepalanya berkecamuk. Ia tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi. Semua begitu sulit ia cerna. Mungkin memang seharusnya ia tak menerima misi ini.

Sakura yang terdiam membuat Kakashi menolehkan kepala nya ke arah kunoichi itu. Ia tau bagaimana perasaan Sakura sekarang. Gadis itu pasti kini sedang memaki dirinya sendiri habis-habisan. Secara logika memang ini semua adalah salahnya. Tapi Kakashi tidak bisa menyalahkannya seperti itu.

Ia menghela nafas sebentar. Kemudian beranjak berdiri dari posisinya semula. Ia memegangi kepalanya sebentar yang masih terasa ngilu. Memangnya tadi terbentur apa sih? Kenapa rasa sakit nya tidak mau hilang seperti ini.

Segera setelah kepalanya tak lagi terasa begitu sakit, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

Penampilan yang sama seperti hutan pada umumnya. Hanya saja lebih lebat dari hutan yang biasa Kakashi lihat di dunia nya yang normal.

Ia menoleh pada Sakura. Gadis itu kini menerawang kosong pada pemandangan di depannya.

Kakashi kemudian bersuara pelan.

"Sakura."

"Y-ya. Kakashi-sensei. Ada apa?"

Kakashi tersenyum. "Kau mau menebus kesalahanmu kan?"

Sakura segera berdiri. Kemudian menepuk-nepuk baju nya sebentar yang berantakan oleh debu. Ia memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan antusias. "Ya! Apa yang bisa kulakukan ?"

Kakashi tersenyum kembali. Nah, dengan ini Sakura tidak akan terus-terusan memaki dirinya jika ia diberi kesempatan untuk menebus kesalahannya bukan?

"Jadi, begini-"

ooooOOOOoooo

Sasuke menghela nafas. Bertengkar dengan Naruto hanya membuat tenaga nya habis. Bocah rubah itu tidak berhenti untuk membujuknya agar mau melarikan diri dari desa menyusul Sakura dan Kakashi hanya karen alasan sepele. Benar-benar tidak tau malu.

Kalau ia kabur dari desa , bisa-bisa ia dikurung lagi di sel penjara seperti 2 tahun silam. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan. Tidur di tempat yang dingin dengan dikelilingi orang-orang bodoh yang tak tau apa-apa tentang dunia luar.

Sasuke samasekali tidak berniat untuk kembali kesana lagi.

Dan lihatlah sekarang, Uzumaki itu kehabisan tenaganya untuk hanya sekedar mengoceh mengatakan bagaimana kalau Kakashi dan Sakura terbawa kesana dan ia tidak bisa lagi menemui mereka? Bagaiman kalau mereka tidak bisa kembali? Bagaimana kalau pertemuan selanjutnya mereka adalah 10 tahun kedepan? Dan bagaimana-bagaimana lainnya yang membuat Sasuke benar-benar muak.

Lagipula untuk apa mengkhawatirkan mereka? Mereka kan anggota tim 7. Sudah pasti bisa menjaga diri masing-masing. Walaupun mereka terjebak disana pun mereka psti bisa kembali dengan selamat. Jadi untuk apa susah-susah memikirkan mereka.

Toh ada Kakashi.

Sasuke tidak begitu menyukai pria itu sebenarnya. Ia hanya menganggap Kakashi sebagai mantan orang yang memegang gelar "jounin-sensei" nya ketika ia masih genin. Yah, walaupun ia dan Kakashi sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, tapi tetap saja, kepribadian mereka yang cenderung sama membuatnya tak bisa banyak berinteraksi dengan pria itu. Lagipula pria itu juga lebih fokus terhadap bukunya kan?

Hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini ia sering melihat Kakashi dan Sakura pergi bersama. Ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi antara mereka berdua. Apa mereka berhubungan?

Ah, terserahlah.

Tapi entah bagaimanapun, tetap saja terbesit perasaan aneh melihat gadis yang dulu adalah fan-girl nya ini kini dengan begitu sering berjalan bersama dengan pria yang sudah berumur.

Ia takut saja kalau pria itu macam-macam. Walau sebenarnya secara logika itu tidak mungkin terjadi juga sih, Kakashi kan mantan _sensei_ mereka. Tidak mungkin sampai bertindak aneh. Justru pria itu akan melindunginya seperti biasa.

Tapi, ada apa ya? Sasuke merasa sedikit tidak senang melihat mereka berjalan bersama, melihat bagaimana Sakura yang dengan cerianya bercerita panjang lebar tentang kesehariannya di rumah sakit. Bagaimana Kakashi yang dengan santainya mengacak-acak rambut Sakura. Bagaimana senangnya mereka duduk di atas pohon bersama sambil memandangi Konoha dengan nyaman, walau Kakashi tetap saja masih membaca bukunya.

Dan bagaimana-bagaimana lainnya yang membuat dirinya makin lelah saja.

Harusnya ini bukan menjadi masalah apapun bagi Sasuke. Harusnya sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Sakura samasekali bukan menjadi urusan bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke, bukan?

Tapi kenapa rasanya ia jadi ingin menodongkan _chidori-nagashi_ nya pada Kakashi?

"Ugh."

Sasuke memijat kepalanya pelan. Kepalanya jadi sakit memikirkan semua hal-hal bodoh itu.

Apa-apa an ini?

Apa ia menyimpan dendam pada Kakashi yang memiliki sharingan padahal bukan dari klan Uchiha?

Bukan. Jelas bukan itu.

Apa ia iri pada Kakashi yang berpostur tubuh tinggi tegap dan rambut keperakannya yang mencuat sombong ?

Bukan. Rambutnya sendiri bisa dibilang sama anehnya dengan milik Kakashi.

Apa ia merasa ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Sakura daripada melihat Sakura yang menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Kakashi ?

Bukan.

Oh, benarkah?

Ya.

Tidak.

Ya.

Tidak.

Ya, benar juga. Sasuke menginginkannya.

Jadi apa ini semua?

Ia...cemburu?

Astaga. Ia samasekali tidak pernah menyediakan tempat untuk kata "cemburu" dalam hidupnya. Tapi apakah saat ini ia sedang cemburu jika melihat Sakura berjalan bersama dengan Kakashi?

Benarkah ia takut kalau Sakura sudah tidak menyukainya lagi dan berganti menjadi fan-girl nya Copy-Nin itu?

Benarkah? Benarkah? Benarkah?

"Aaaargh!"

Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar. Itu tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin terjadi. Dan tidak boleh terjadi.

Biarkan saja mereka berkencan. Apa urusannya. Tidak ada.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Semua ini membuatnya bingung dan mengantuk. Ia ingin sekali merebahkan tubuhnya lelahnya itu ke kasurnya yang empuk, kalau saja tidak ada bocah rubah menyebalkan yang seenaknya saja mengorok disana. Maka terpaksa ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu rumahnya.

Ia merebahkan diri diatas lantai nya yang dingin. Tanpa selimut dan tanpa bantal. Itu semua sudah tidak penting. Yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah bagaimana menghilangkan bayangan Kakashi dan Sakura yang terus menerus berkecamuk di kepalanya.

"Sialan."

.

.

.

.

ooooOOOOoooo

 **Hehehehehe *nyengir gak jelas***

 **Haiiii minnaaaa! Berjumpa lagi dengan ku.**

 **Gomen ne telat lagi upload nya.**

 **Sebenarnya, minna-san, cerita ini sudah selesai 2 minggu yang lalu. Aku juga nyicil bikin nih chapter di komputer nya guru ku.**

 **Tapi tiba-tiba ketika ku buka di laptop, semua berantakan. Tak ada spasi sedikitpun sepanjang cerita. Tak ada perbedaan huruf tebal dan kecil.**

 **Pokonya semuanya pecah! :o *emang balon dikira pecah?***

 **Ya jadi gitu, aku harus bikin lagi dari awal dan ada yang kuubah sedikit begitu.**

 **Aku juga memberikan jatah ke Sasuke biar dia keluar dikit. Kasian nih dipikir-pikir kalo gak keluar sama sekali. Heheheheheh :D**

 **So, anyway, this is it!**

 **New Chapter from Hanachanoke (y) :D**

 **semoga kalian suka :)**

 **lain kali kuusahakan biar upload cepat. Kalo gak ada masalah-masalah kecil yang datang :')**

 **Maaf ya kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Kalau dikasih kesempatan biar kuperbaiki di chapter mendatang. Lagipula ini belum nyampe di konfliknya juga. Baru awal-awal masuk ke hutannya aja. Hehehehehhe**

 **It's okay. Itu saja sudah cukup.**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang mau menunggu :)**

 **Jaa ne ! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE DEADLY GREEN WORLD**

 **Chapter 3**

Sakura mendengarkan Kakashi dengan intens.

"Kau pergi lah mencari sumber air dan beberapa kayu bakar. Aku bisa mendengar gemericik air dari sini."

Sakura mempertajam pendengarannya. Hanya suara angin yang berhembus lah yang bisa ia dengar saat ini. Saat ia baru saja akan memprotes, telinga nya mendengar suara yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Suara yang….jujur saja, terasa begitu sejuk dan segar. Gemericik air.

Benar. Ia bisa mendengarnya.

"Ya, aku bisa mendengarnya, sensei."

Kakashi tersenyum. "Baguslah. Selama kau pergi kesana, sekalian cari juga beberapa kayu bakar untuk kita bermalam disini agar tidak kedinginan."

Sakura mengangguk. "Lalu kau sendiri mau kemana, Kakashi-sensei?."

"Ke sana." , Kakashi mengacungkan tangannya ke arah depan. Menunjukkan pada Sakura kemana ia akan pergi. Sakura mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Kakashi, kemudian mengerutkan kenignya.

"Ke…tebing curam yang di sana itu?"

"Hm."

"Untuk apa kau ke sana?"

Kakashi mengehela nafas sebentar. "Sebenarnya aku juga belum tau pasti, tapi melihat seberapa tingginya tebing itu dan hanya tebing itu lah satu-satu nya dataran yang mencuat dari sini, kurasa akan memungkinkan melihat kondisi hutan ini dari sana."

"Kau mau menyelidiki hutan ini ?"

Kakashi mengangguk sebentar. Kemudian mengambil hitai-ate nya yang tergeletak di tanah. Setelah itu ia masukkan di dalam kantong ninja nya sendiri. Jujur saja, kepala nya masih sakit. Kalau harus menggunakan hitai-ate, sudah pasti kepalanya akan terasa ngilu kembali.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kita berpisah terlalu lama ? Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa nantinya?"

"Karena itu lah," , Kakashi meracau sebuah segel, kemudian menempelkan tangannya ke permukaan tanah. Kepulan asap tebal menjawab permintaan Kakashi.

Pakkun dan kawan-kawannya ada di sana.

"Yo, Kakashi! Perlu bantuan ?"

Kakashi menghela nafas. "Sikap mu santai sekali ya. Kau tidak tau ada dimana kita sekarang ?"

Pakkun melihat ke segala arah. Kemudian mengangkat bahunya.

"Di sebuah hutan yang baru pertama kali ini ku kunjungi. Yang jelas, ada yang aneh dengan hutan ini."

Kakashi mengangguk. "Nah, berarti kau tau kalau sekarang kita berada di tempat yang tidak aman. Jadi, aku ingin kau pergi bersama Sakura ke arah sumber air dan mencari kayu bakar."

"Memangnya kau sendiri mau kemana?"

"Ke suatu tempat yang mengasikkan."

Pakkun mendengus. "Tempat mengasikkan apanya?"

"Sudahlah, ikuti saja perintah ku." , Kemudian ia menoleh ke anjing-anjing nya yang lain.

"Urushi, Shiba, Uhei, kalian ikut denganku. Bull, Akino, Guruko, kalian tetaplah disini menunggu kami. Jika kami pergi terlalu lama, dan ada bahaya yang mendekat, segera berkumpul dengan yang lainnya. Bergabung saja dengan Pakkun. Itu akan mengurangi kekhawatiran kalian. Jangan lupa pula beri aku sinyal."

"Guk! Guk! Guk!"

"Bagus. Dan kau, Bisuke, ikut dengan Pakkun. Aku tau kau ahli untuk mencium datangnya cuaca. Walaupun kalian ber-delapan juga bisa menerka datangnya cuaca, tapi kita semua tau bahwa Bisuke yang paling ahli."

"Guk!"

"Aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi suhu saat ini semakin lama semakin dingin saja. Apa kalian merasakannya ?"

Yang lain segera memeriksa angin yang berhembus. Sakura mengangguk, benar juga, sejak tadi rasanya makin dingin saja.

"Ini membuktikan bahwa hutan ini aneh dan berbahaya. Jadi tajamkan tingkat kewaspadaan kalian. Mengerti, semua ?!"

"Guk!"

Kakashi mengangguk. Ia menoleh pada Sakura, kemudian tersenyum.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kita tidak tau apa yang bisa terjadi nanti. Sebisa mungkin jangan terlalu lama. Kita harus segera bersama."

"Ya, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya. Kemudian kembali bersuara, "Kau tau, aku baru menyadarinya. Kita kan sama-sama Jounin, tidak perlu memanggilku _sensei._ Kakashi saja sudah cukup."

"Tidak terbiasa, Kakashi-sen—" , Sakura berdehem sebentar. "Maksudku, Kakashi."

"Nah, lebih baik."

"Rasanya aneh, memanggilmu begitu."

Kakashi tertawa pelan. "Nanti juga akan terbiasa."

Sakura mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sekarang, berpencar!"

ooooOOOOoooo

"Tsunade-sama?"

Shizune memasuki ruang Hokage itu dengan langkah perlahan. Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab. Godaime Hokage itu kini sedang menerawang jauh ke luar jendela. Pikirannya berterbangan.

"Tsunade-sama?"

Panggilan yang kali ini cukup membuatnya tersentak dan segera menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Begitu mengetahui bahwa Shizune-lah yang memanggilnya, ia menghela nafas ringan. "Shizune. Ada apa?"

Keponakan Dan Kato itu kemudian menutup pintu ruang Hokage sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendekati sang Hokage.

"Tim Ashio-san sudah kembali dari misi. Kini mereka sedang berada di rumah sakit untuk _check-up_. Apa mereka harus melaporkan hasil misi-nya malam ini juga?"

"Tidak. Biarkan dulu mereka beristirahat malam ini. Suruh mereka menemui ku besok pagi."

"Hai."

Kemudian Shizune beranjak pergi dari ruang Hokage. Belum sempat ia membuka pintu, Tsunade kembali bersuara.

"Shizune."

"Ya, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade terdiam sebentar. Raut kekhawatiran mulai muncul di wajah cantiknya itu. Ia mengusap dahi nya pelan.

"Apa kau pikir…Kakashi dan Sakura-"

Shizune mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ini pasti berhubungan dengan hutan itu.

"Akan terperangkap disana juga, begitu, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade mengangguk. Shizune kemudian tersenyum. "Tenang saja. Sakura adalah kunoichi yang hebat lebih dari yang orang bayangkan. Dan lagi, ia punya Kakashi yang ada disampingnya, jadi mereka berdua pasti baik-baik saja. Toh kalaupun mereka terperangkap disana, pasti mereka bisa mencari jalan keluar untuk kembali kesini."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpendapat semudah itu, eh?"

Shizune menyengir.

"Sudahlah Tsunade-sama, tidak usah memikirkan yang aneh-aneh dulu. Lagipula, sejak kapan kau jadi mudah khawatir begini? Mana kunoichi pemberani dan tak kenal menyerah yang di agung-agungkan sebagai Legenda Kalah Judi itu?"

Bletak!

"Aw! Apa-apan sih, Tsunade-sama?!"

Tsunade mendengus keras. "Kalau mau menghiburku, jangan menyebut-nyebut kata 'judi' juga!"

"Habisnya kau itu."

Shizune masih menggerutu. Sedangkan Tsunade kembali menghela nafas dan memijat keningnya pelan. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir memang dia agak sedikit berlebihan. Sudah tahu kalau Kakashi dan Sakura itu shinobi berkelas, tidak sewajarnya ia mengkhawatirkan mereka dengan berlebihan.

Ia menghela nafas.

"Shizune, jika dalam waktu 2 hari mereka belum pulang, siapkan tim penyusul untuk mereka."

"Etto, bukankah akhir-akhir ini banyak shinobi yang dikirim ke luar desa? Itu artinya kemungkinan dua hari lagi mereka baru pulang. Apa iya kita harus menyuruh mereka yang baru pulang untuk menjalanka misi lagi?"

"Malam ini pun kan ada tim yang pulang. Kita tugaskan saja mereka."

"Ah, iya-iya. Baiklah. Aku siap Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade mengangguk. Belum sempat pikirannya kembali berlanjut, suara ketukan pintu yang sedikit keras itu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Masuk."

Shizune tersenyum. "Nah, ini dia yang kita tunggu-tunggu."

ooooOOOOoooo

Pakkun dan Bisuke berjalan mengekor di belakang Sakura. Sementara si kunoichi pink itu sedang bersenandung kecil sambil sesekali membenarkan rambutnya yang tidak berubah itu.

Pakkun menoleh ke arah Bisuke, memberikan pandangan bertanya atas tingkah Sakura yang terbilang sangat santai. Yang ditoleh mengangkat bahu nya kecil. Kemudian Pakkun menoleh kembali ke arah Sakura.

"Hoi, Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Dari tadi kuperhatikan, sepertinya kau gembira sekali ya."

Sakura hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil menyengir rubah, mirip Naruto.

"Kau sedang bahagia, ya?"

Sakura tergelak, "Aku kan memang selalu bahagia. Memangnya kapan aku pernah terlihat sedih? Aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah mengeluh hanya karena hal sepele." , ucapnya bangga.

"Terakhir kuingat kau menangis sesenggukan di rumah Kakashi gara-gara Sasuke berkencan dengan gadis desa sebelah."

"E-etto, itu-"

"Lalu kau pernah menangis sepanjang jalan karena Sasuke membuang bekal makanan yang sengaja kau buat untuknya."

"Itu aku sendiri yang membuangnya. Soalnya rasanya masih aneh. Aku kan waktu itu belum pintar memasak." , Sakura menggerutu. Pakkun melanjutkan.

"Dan kalau tidak salah Kakashi pernah bilang kau hampir saja mau bunuh diri gara-gara melihat Sasuke sedang menggendong kunoichi cantik dari Suna."

"Itu sudah empat tahun yang lalu, Pakkun! Aku masih kecil waktu itu." , Sakura menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. "Aduh, kenapa Kakashi-sensei harus bilang padamu, sih? Dan kenapa kau masih ingat juga?!"

"Apa iya itu yang namanya tidak suka mengeluh hanya karena hal sepele?"

"Tentu saja! Sasuke-kun itu bukan hal sepele. Bagi gadis seusiaku, ini adalah hal yang sangat wajar. Kau yang hanya seekor ninken kesayangan Kaka-sensei tidak mungkin mengerti tentang hal ini." . Sakura mengakhiri ucapannya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Pakkun.

Pakkun menghela nafas. "Aku cukup mengerti dengan yang namanya 'cinta' itu. Kakashi kan juga pernah begitu."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Pakkun dengan cepat; nampak antusias. "Sungguh? Kakashi-sensei pernah jatuh cinta?!"

"Kau pikir Kakashi itu manusia dingin yang tidak mengerti tentang masalah-masalah sepele seperti itu? Walau bagaimana pun dia itu seorang jenius. Apalagi kau tau sendiri buku bacaan nya seperti apa."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. "Hm, kau benar juga. Tapi Kakashi-sensei tidak pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta kan? Tidak mungkin orang seperti dia itu mau mengurus hal-hal yang seperti ini."

"Cukup dengan satu gadis saja. Itu pun berakhir dengan tidak baik. Mungkin itu sebabnya dia tidak mau mengurusi yang namanya 'cinta' itu lagi."

"Eh? Kakashi-sensei pernah ditolak?"

Pakkun menggeleng. "Bukan ditolak. Tapi ditinggal pergi."

"Si wanita meninggalkan Kaka-sensei demi pria lain begitu?"

Pakkun menggeleng. "Si wanita pergi. Dengan kata lain, mati."

Sakura membelakkan kedua matanya. Kemudian berhenti berjalan. Ia menatap Pakkun dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Jangan tanya padaku. Tanyakan saja pada Kakashi. Itu pun kalau dia mau menceritakannya padamu."

Sakura terdiam. Ternyata Kakashi-sensei yang menyebalkan itu juga pernah merasakan sakit hati ya?

Selama ini Sakura selalu merepotkan Kakashi hanya karena tidak bisa mendapatkan Sasuke. Selalu menangis dan menceritakannya pada Kakashi. Tidak menyadari kalau kisah cinta sensei nya itu jauh lebih sakit dari nya. Astaga, kenapa ia begitu kekanak-kanakan begini?

"Guk!"

Lamunan Sakura segera berakhir dengan gonggongan Bisuke. Menandakan bahwa mereka sudah tiba di tempat yang dituju. Sakura melihat ke arah depan, kemudian membuka kedua mulutnya kaget; tidak, lebih tepatnya terpukau.

Air terjun kecil yang jatuh di danau berukuran sedang dengan begitu indah. Air nya yang bening dan rerumputan yang dipenuhi bunga tersusun rapi mengelilingi danau kecil itu.

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku heran, untuk hutan yang begitu menakutkan ini kenapa masih ada tempat yang indah juga ya?"

Pakkun mengangkat bahunya pelan. Kemudian menuju danau untuk mengambil air.

Samar-samar Sakura mendengar Pakkun berbicara. "Sama seperti Kakashi, walau dari luar ia terlihat begitu dingin, menyebalkan dan mesum begitu, sebenarnya masih ada bagian dari dirinya yang lembut."

Sakura terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Kalau itu dari dulu aku sudah tau."

ooooOOOOoooo

Kakashi membuka _sharingan-_ nya. Meneliti kondisi hutan dengan begitu teliti. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke berbagai arah. Semua hanya nampak hijau dan rimbun.

Tapi walau begitu, Kakashi bisa merasakan nya; ada cakra di beberapa pohon di sana.

Ia menutup _sharingan-_ nya pelan. Kemudian menoleh ke arah ketiga ninken nya.

"Apa kalian bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang dari sini?"

"Guk! Guk! Guk!"

"Kalau begitu benar dugaan ku."

Kakashi mengambil kunai yang ia simpan di kantong ninja nya, kemudian melempar nya ke sembarang pohon di bawah jurang sana. Tidak lama kemudian kunai itu kembali terbang ke arah nya. Seolah seperti boomerang yang sedang dimainkan.

Urushi dengan sigap menangkap kunai itu dengan mulutnya, kemudian memberikannya pada Kakashi. "Terima kasih."

Sang Copy-nin menatap tajam ke arah pohon-pohon yang bergerak itu. Terkesan seperti bergerak sendiri ketimbang tergerak karena hembusan angin. Kalau dugaannya itu memang benar, ia harus segera memberitahu Sakura tentang ini.

Kakashi menghela nafas, kemudian berbalik.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kembali. Aku merasa semakin dingin saja. Aku tidak ingin kita terpisah terlalu lama dengan yang lain."

"Guk! Guk! Guk!"

Belum sempat Kakashi beranjak, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembut terjatuh tepat di kepalanya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, kemudian mengerutkan alisnya.

Sesuatu itu terjatuh lagi mengenai wajahnya. Kali ini Kakashi mengangkat tangannya ke atas untuk menangkap nya. Ketiga ninken nya juga ikut kebingungan menoleh ke atas. Begitu sesuatu itu jatuh dengan lembut di telapak tangan Kakashi, ia mengerutkan alisnya lebih dalam.

"Salju?"

ooooOOOOoooo

"Nah, kalian mengerti kan?"

Shikamaru menguap lebar. "Intinya, kami akan jadi tim penyelamat Kakashi-sensei dan Sakura kalau mereka tidak kembali dalam waktu dua hari?"

Sang Godaime Hokage itu mengangguk.

"Aku heran, Kakashi-senpai saja sudah cukup hebat untuk misi seperti itu. Kenapa sampai harus mengirimkan bantuan?"

Shizune menepuk bahu Shikamaru pelan. "Kau tau sendiri kan, Hokage kita ini _overprotective_ sekali pada Kakashi dan Sakura."

"Shizune!"

Shizune tertawa, kemudian membungkuk-bungkuk meminta maaf ke arah Tsunade. Shikamaru menghela nafas pelan, kemudian menguap lagi.

"Ya sudahlah, jadi yang akan berangkat hanya aku, Kiba dan Hinata kan?"

Kiba yang berada disampingnya juga memberikan pandangan bertanya. Tsunade menyandarkan dirinya lebih nyaman ke kursi. "Ya, siapa lagi? Kau mau tambahan orang?"

"Tapi, kalau yang seperti ini Naruto pasti akan ikut."

Shizune mengangguk setuju. "Kiba benar. Kalau ini menyangkut keselamatan Kakashi dan Sakura, pasti Naruto akan ikut."

Tsunade menghela nafas. "Kalian tenang saja, Naruto sudah kuberi misi lain. Dia tidak mungkin ikut. Lagipula, kalau ikut dia hanya akan menyusahkan kalian."

Shikamaru mengangguk setuju. Dimana ada Naruto, di sana pasti ada masalah. Lebih baik bocah itu tidak usah ikut saja sekalian.

"Ya, sudahlah. Nanti sekalian Hinata akan kuberi tau." , ucap Kiba. "Kalau pertemuan ini sudah selesai, boleh aku pulang sekarang? Aku mengantuk sekali."

"Guk!" Akamaru setuju dengan nya. Shikamaru menguap lebar, seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia juga sependapat dengan Kiba. Tsunade tertawa pelan.

"Ya, aku lupa. Baiklah, kalian boleh pulang sekarang. Ingat, kutunggu laporan misi kalian besok pagi. Dan jangan lupa memberitahu Hinata, Kiba."

"Yosha-yosha."

"Baiklah, bubar!"

ooooOOOOoooo

Shikamaru melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kiba begitu mereka sampai di pertigaan yang memisahkan letak rumah mereka , "Aku duluan ya. Hati-hati di jalan, Kiba. Jangan lupa beritahu Hinata."

"Yosha, jaa ne!"

Segera setelah Shikamaru sudah tak terlihat lagi, Kiba berjalan pelan dengan berkali-kali menguap. Ia menekuk kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, kemudian berjalan santai ditemani Akamaru. Anjing berbulu putih itu juga nampak _loyo_ dan ingin segera tidur.

Setelah berjalan sekitar dua menit, ia mulai bisa melihat halaman rumah Hyuuga.

"Aku beritahu sekarang sajalah, mungkin Hinata juga belum tidur."

Belum sempat mencapai gerbang depa rumah Hinata, tiba-tiba sosok itu datang di depannya.

"Kyaaa!"

"Guk! Guk! Guk! Guk Guk!"

Kiba meloncat ke belakang Akamaru, kemudian mengintip pelan ke depan.

Di depannya kini ada Sasuke yang sedang menatap bingung ke arah mereka berdua.

"Hoi kau, Uchiha brengsek! Apa-apan kau ini?! Kau mau mengagetkanku sampai membuatku jantungan ya?!" , Kiba berteriak keras sekali ke arah nya.

"Kenapa aku harus susah-susah mengagetkanmu? Dari tadi aku menunggu mu di depan ujung jalan sana. Tapi kau dan anjing bodoh mu itu berjalan terlalu lambat, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menghampirimu saja."

"Apa?! Siapa yang kau sebut anjing bodoh, hah?!"

"Guk! Guk! Guk!"

Sasuke mendengus.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau banyak berbasa-basi atau hanya sekedar membuang waktu ku untuk mendengarkan celotehan kalian. Yang ingin aku katakan sekarang adalah, aku akan ikut bersama kalian dalam misi penyelamatan Kakashi dan Sakura dua hari lagi itu."

Kiba menyipitkan matanya sebal ke arah Sasuke, kemudian ia menatap sang Uchiha dengan pandangan penuh tanya. "Kenapa kau harus ikut dengan kami? Ini misi kami. Kau tidak perlu pamer tentang kemampuanmu."

"Tidak, ada alasan lain aku kesana."

"Kau harus meminta ijin dulu pada Tsunade-sama. Tapi aku yakin dia tidak akan pernah mau mengijinkan mu."

"Karena itu lah, aku akan tetap mengikuti kalian, dengan atau tanpa ijin dari Tsunade-sama."

Kiba mengerutkan alisnya, merasa heran atas sikap Sasuke yang terkesan ambisius itu. Kenapa ia susah-susah ingin pergi menyusul Kakashi-sensei dan Sakura? Memang betul mereka berdua memang satu tim bersama Sasuke saat genin. Tapi semua orang juga tau bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah benar-benar menjalin hubungan dekat bersama teman setimnya.

Dan lagipula, Uchiha Sasuke membenci Haruno Sakura.

Benar kan?

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya mengikuti misi orang lain!"

Sasuke beranjak pergi dari hadapan Kiba, menghiraukannya yang sedang berteriak bodoh di depan mansion keluarga terhormat Konoha itu.

"Hoi, Uchiha brengsek! Dengarkan aku!"

Sasuke tidak bergeming, ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya semakin jauh dari Kiba dan Akamaru. Ia tidak peduli, ia harus ikut bersama mereka.

Ada yang harus ia lakukan di sana.

Benar, Sasuke Uchiha akan menyusul Hatake Kakashi dan Haruno Sakura.

Kita tunggu saja apa yang terjadi di sana.

ooooOOOOoooo

 **Yosh!**

 **Heheheheheh *nyengir gk jelas**

 ***langsungbungkuk2badan***

 **MINNA-SAAAAAAAN**

 **Gomennasaiiiiiii!**

 **Aku sungguh minta maaf karena vakum untuk beberapa bulan :o**

 **aku jadi tidak bisa update lagiiiiiii**

 **ini semua gara-gara tugas sekolah yang benar-benar banyaaaaaak**

 **tugas; kegiatan; dan semuaannyaa, aku benar-benar gk sempat untuk menyentuh fic ini sedikitpun...**

 **jadi, mohon maaf semaaf-maafnya untuk keterlambatan yang sangat terlambat inii :(**

 **apakah masih ada yang menunggu fic ini untuk berlanjut?**

 **Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu untuk yg sudah setia menunggu**

 **ini untuk kalian :* :) ;)**

 **arigatou gozaimasu sekali lagiiiii**

 **Jaa ne !**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE DEADLY GREEN WORLD**

 **Chapter 4**

"Sakura! Kita harus segera kembali ke tempat awal!"

Kunoichi pink itu kemudian segera berlari membuntuti Pakkun dan Bisuke yang sudah mendahuluinya sedari tadi. Mereka benar-benar tidak habis pikir, cuaca yang tadi nya sejuk biasa saja seperti itu tiba-tiba berubah bersalju seperti ini. Padahal dari tadi Bisuke sudah memperingatkan mereka, tapi entah mengapa Sakura masih berkutat saja pada air-air dan kayu bakar itu.

Maka begitulah mereka sekarang.

Berlarian terbirit-birit karena salju turun semakin deras dan mereka bahkan tidak memakai pakaian hangat untuk menutupi tubuh. Sebenarnya bisa saja mereka melompat melewati pohon menggunakan cakra, tapi tadi Kakashi bilang jangan sering menggunakan cakra dulu di tempat ini.

"Aaaa, berlari seperti ini membuatku semakin cepat lelah saja!" , Sakura menggerutu pelan, tapi cukup untuk bisa didengar oleh Pakkun dan Bisuke.

"Kau itu bisanya mengeluh saja!"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar komentar Pakkun. "Setidaknya bantulah aku juga dong, Pakkun, Bisuke! Kenapa kalian membiarkan aku sendirian yang mengangkat kayu-kayu bakar ini?!"

"Guk!"

"Kami kan sudah membawa air nya, jadi tugasmu lah sekarang yang membawa kayu-kayu itu. Lagi pula, kami yang bertubuh kecil seperti ini mana bisa mengangkat kayu-kayu besar seperti itu!"

Sakura makin mengerucutkan bibirnya mengetahui bahwa ucapan Pakkun memang benar, untuk kesekian kalinya. "Akan ku adukan kalian pada Kakashi-sensei!"

Pakkun menatapnya datar. "Coba saja. Nanti juga Kakashi akan membela kami."

Sakura mendengus sebal. Kemudian menyamankan pegangannya pada kayu-kayu bakar yang semakin merosot di tangannya itu. Salju yang semakin deras seperti ini membuatnya makin kedinginan saja. Ia tidak bisa memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk mencari kehangatan, tangannya kan sedang menggendong kayu-kayu ini!

Sakura perlahan mulai menggigil kedinginan. Langkah kaki nya juga semakin berat. Rompi jounin yang ia pakai itu kini tidak bisa lagi menghangatkan tubuhnya yang semakin terasa seperti es saja. Dan perlahan, tiba-tiba matanya jadi terasa berat. Apa ini? Mengantuk? Tapi ia merasa tidak menguap sama sekali. Sakura berusaha membuka mata nya yang mulai tertutup itu sembari membenarkan posisi kayu-kayu ini. Tapi kemudian peganganya ikut melemah, matanya kembali menutup.

Pakkun yang melihatnya langsung menggigit rompi jounin yang dikenakan kunoichi pink itu. Sakura terbelalak. "Heeee, apa-apan kau Pakkun! Kenapa kau menggigit baju ku!"

"Aku melakukannya agar kau terbangun. Ingat, jangan sampai tidur di perjalanan."

Sakura meringis sebal menatap Pakkun yang sedari tadi bertindak seenaknya pada nya. Tapi apapun itu, mereka memang tidak boleh berhenti di sini. Mereka harus segera bertemu dengan yang lainnya.

Mengingat itu, Sakura jadi kepikiran _sensei_ -nya. Dia baik-baik saja kan sekarang?

'Kakashi-sensei…'

Puk!

Sakura menoleh saat tiba-tiba ada yang menyandarkan kain hangat yang berukuran tidak terlalu panjang dari belakang. Ia berhenti berlari, kemudian membuka mulutnya terkejut. Di depannya kini hadirlah sosok yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Hatake Kakashi dengan syal merah yang sudah bertengger dengan manis menyelimuti lehernya.

"Kakashi-sensei?!"

Kakashi menatapnya datar. "Lama sekali kalian. Aku sampai berfikir mungkin saja kalian tersesat di hutan ini."

"Ini semua salah murid kesayanganmu itu!" , celetuk Pakkun.

Sakura menatapnya _horror._ Pakkun bergidik. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya. Kakashi yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas. "Aku tidak peduli apa yang sudah kalian lakukan di sana. Yang jelas kita harus segera mencari tempat untuk bermalam."

Benar juga. Cuaca yang tiba-tiba berubah ekstrim seperti ini patut diwaspadai.

"Kita cari gua saja, _sensei._ Di sana nanti kita bisa menyalakan api unggun untuk menghangatkan diri. Aku sudah tidak tahan, dingin sekali." , Sakura menggigil.

Kakashi yang melihatnya kesusahan membawa tumpukan kayu itu memutuskan untuk membantunya. Ia mengambil kayu-kayu itu dari Sakura sehingga gadis itu dapat merapatkan kain hangatnya ke tubuhnya yang kedinginan itu. Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi- _san_." , Sakura cekikikan. Merasa lucu dengan dirinya sendiri yang memanggil Kakashi dengan sebutan _san_ dan bukan _sensei_ seperti biasanya. Sementara yang diebut hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, ke gua. Kalau tidak salah tadi aku melihat gua di sekitar sana. Ikuti aku."

Kakashi memimpin mereka menuju gua. Mereka harus cepat sebelum cuaca semakin memburuk. Penyelidikan yang dilakukan Kakashi tadi bersama ninken nya membuktikan satu hal; ada cakra yang tersebar di beberapa pohon di hutan ini. Dan cakra itu lebih mirip dengan cakra seseorang yang ditahan di dalam suatu pohon.

Tapi walau bagaimana pun Kakashi harus memastikannya terlebih dahulu. Ia tidak boleh bertindak gegabah.

ooooOOOOoooo

Perempuan tua yang menempati satu-satu nya rumah mewah di hutan itu kini sedang dengan nyaman menyeruput teh nya perlahan. Kemudian setelah menaruh teh nya di meja, ia merapatkan selimut tebal ke tubuhnya yang sudah renta itu. Lalu seringai itu kembali muncul.

"Hatake Kakashi dan Haruno Sakura dari Konoha. Kita lihat apakah kalian bisa bertahan dari berbagai macam penyambutan ku yang menarik ini." , kemudian ia menoleh ke arah hutan lewat jendela yang berada di belakangnya itu.

Badai salju.

Ah, menyenangkan bukan? Ini adalah penyambutan pertama dari sekian banyak sambutan untuk mereka.

"Ku harap kalian masih bisa hidup sampai badai ini berakhir. Jangan mengecewakan ku, ya?"

Perempuan tua itu –atau mungkin lebih tepatnya; nenek itu- menyamankan posisi duduk nya. Ia memejamkan mata nya pelan. Kemudian pikirannya beterbangan.

'Ah, aku rindu rumahku yang dulu.'

ooooOOOOoooo

Sakura menengok ke luar gua dengan sedikit bergidik. Kemudian kembali merapatkan kain hangat yang diberikan Kakashi pada nya tadi sembari berjalan ke dalam gua dan melihat Kakashi sedang menyalakan api.

"Kakashi-sensei, salju nya semakin parah. Ini badai salju, sensei! Badai!"

Kakashi menghela nafas. "Iya, aku sudah tau. Dan berhenti memanggilku _sensei_. Kau membuatku merasa semakin tua."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Tapi kau memang sudah tua kan?"

Kakashi hanya mengangkat bahu nya santai.

Api segera menyala. Kedelapan ninken Kakashi sudah berjejer mengelilingi api untuk menghangatkan diri. Kakashi beranjak berbaring dengan berbantalkan Bull; mengingat ukuran tubuh anjing itu yang paling besar dan bulu nya yang hangat. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya dengan nyaman. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Kemari lah. Kau mau kedinginan terus menerus?"

"Maksud mu aku harus berbaring di sampingmu, begitu, _sensei_? Jangan-jangan kau mau bertindak sesuatu padaku!"

Kakashi menatapnya sebal. "Astaga, kau ini kenapa sih Sakura? Kau pikir kita sudah saling mengenal berapa lama sampai kau masih saja tidak percaya padaku?"

"Tapi kan, untuk berjaga-jaga saja." , celetuk Sakura.

Kakashi menghela nafas lelah. Kemudian memiringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sakura. Rompi jounin nya ia lepas, kemudian ia gunakan sebagai selimut. Walau sudah memakai syal, tetap saja masih dingin. Sangat sangat dingin.

"Terserah kau saja. Kau mau tidur atau tidak, bukan urusan ku. Bukankah kau bilang kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi? Kau bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri."

Sakura menatapnya sebal. "Kejam, _sensei_."

Kakashi mengangkat tangannya. Menandakan bahwa dia sudah tidak mau diganggu.

"Oyasumi, Sakura-chan."

"Oyasumi." , Sakura menjawab pelan.

Kunoichi pink itu memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Pakkun, Uhei, Urushi dan Shiba sudah tertidur lebih dulu. Bisuke, anjing kecil dengan tato di dahi nya itu berjalan ke arah Kakashi, kemudian menyederkan tubuhnya ke majikannya itu. Kakashi lebih mendekatkan Bisuke padanya. Kemudian tampak mengelus-elus kepala ninken nya yang lucu itu. Tidak lama kemudian, anjing itu sudah tampak terbawa ke alam mimpi.

Ah, ternyata Bisuke suka bermanja-manja dengan Kakashi, ya?

Bull, tampak masih terjaga. Ia hanya menatap api unggun itu. Tapi beberapa menit saja, ia sudah menguap lebar. Ternyata ia pun juga sudah mengantuk.

Akino, ninken yang menurut Sakura paling modis; mengingat bahwa Akino satu-satunya ninken yang memakai kacamata, tampak masih berkutat pada tanah di bawahnya. Ia dan Guruko menggaruk tanah agar sedikit lebih cekung dan semakin nyaman untuk digunakan tidur. Ya, Kakashi pernah memberitahunya sekali dulu. Dia bilang, Akino dan Guruko adalah ninken nya yang memiliki kebiasaan aneh, yaitu selalu mencari tempat tidur yang bentuk nya sedikit cekung. Agak aneh, memang. Tapi, ya sudahlah.

Dan di sinilah Sakura sekarang. Berdiri dengan memperhatikan majikan beserta ninkennya yang sudah dengan nyaman terbuai ke alam mimpi tanpa memperdulikannya yang masih bingung harus mengambil posisi tidur dimana.

"Kakashi- _sensei…_ aku harus tidur dimana ini?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Mungkin Kakashi juga sudah tidur. Sakura berfikir sebentar, kalau ia tak segera tidur di tengah badai salju seperti ini bisa-bisa ia malah akan pingsan kedinginan. Tapi kalau harus tidur, dimana?

Sakura menghela nafas sebentar. Sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri Kakashi dan berbaring di sampingnya.

"Akhirnya, menyerah juga ya?"

Sakura menoleh. "Kau belum tidur?"

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa langsung tidur di keadaan seperti ini."

Sakura mengangguk. "Lagipula, salah satu diantara kita harusnya berjaga. Tapi melihat badai salju yang tidak mendukung seperti itu, lebih baik kita istirahat dulu saja.", tambah Kakashi.

Sakura mulai berbaring di samping Kakashi. Kemudian kembali bersuara.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ternyata Bisuke juga ninken kesayanganmu, ya? Kupikir hanya Pakkun si menyebalkan itu saja."

"Semua ninken ku ini kesayanganku. Tidak ada yang ku beda-bedakan."

"Tapi lucu sekali melihat Bisuke yang bermanja-manja pada mu seperti itu."

Kakashi menelentangkan tubuhnya sendiri menghadap langit-langit gua. "Sama sepertimu kan? Kau kan juga suka sekali bermanja-manja."

Sakura mencubit lengan pria itu cukup keras. "Tidak!"

Kakashi meringis kesakitan. Kemudian mengusap lengannya yang sudah penuh akan cubitan-cubitan Sakura yang tidak pelan itu.

"Sudahlah, kau tidur saja sekarang, Sakura. Tidak baik bagi seorang gadis tidur terlalu malam."

Sakura mendengus sebal. "Tau apa kau _sensei_? Kau sendiri juga harus cepat tidur. Intinya, kita semua memang harus beristirahat."

Kakashi mengangguk setuju. Ia menurunkan masker nya. Memperlihatkan wajah tampannya dengan hidung mancung dan tahi lalat di dagu kiri yang membuatnya semakin terlihat manis. Kemudian ia menutup matanya pelan. Mencoba mencari kenyamanan di situasi yang tidak aman ini.

Sakura menoleh ke arahnya. Memperhatikan wajah tampan _sensei_ nya itu. Ini adalah kali keempat nya bisa melihat wajah asli Kakashi tanpa gangguan-gangguan aneh yang selalu saja menghalanginya sejak ia masih genin dulu.

"Aku masih penasaran kenapa kau memakai masker terkutuk itu."

Kakashi membuka matanya kembali. Kemudian menatapnya malas. "Ini bukan masker terkutuk."

"Lalu apa?"

"Hm….ini adalah masker keberuntungan."

"Cih, keberuntungan apanya?! Jelas-jelas masker itu pembawa sial. Masih mengelak saja."

"Sial yang bagaimana? Aku tidak pernah merasa tertimpa sial."

"Oh ya?" , Sakura memiringkan badannya menghadap Kakashi. Membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat. "Coba kutanya sekarang, apa Kakashi Hatake si _Sharingan_ ini sudah memiliki pasangan?"

Kakashi menatapnya malas.

"Ayo jawab pertanyaan ku. Pasti belum kan? Ha! Itu lah kesialanmu. Kau menggunakan masker itu untuk menutupi wajahmu sendiri. Padahal _sensei,_ kalau aku boleh jujur..kau itu lumayan tampan. Yah, walaupun tidak setampan Sasuke-kun. Tapi, kalau kau tidak memakai masker mu itu, aku jamin, kau pasti sekarang sudah berkeluarga." , Sakura cekikikan mengakhiri kalimatnya sendiri.

"Justru itu lah keberuntunganku memakai masker ini. Kalau aku melepasnya, tidak akan pernah kubayangkan setiap hari nya aku harus menghadapi para penggemarku itu. Dan lagi, aku yakin, kau pasti juga akan ada di sana. Iya kan?"

Kini giliran Sakura yang menatapnya malas. "Aku salah sudah berkata kau tampan." , Sakura berbalik membelakangi Kakashi. "Oyasumi, sensei."

Kakashi menyembunyikan tawa nya. Menggoda Sakura memang sangat menyenangkan.

"Hm. Oyasumi. Mimpi indah Sakura."

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Setelah itu, suasana benar-benar sunyi. Hanya suara dengkuran kecil nan halus dari mereka yang sudah tidur lebih awal. Badai salju yang membawa angin dingin bergerombol itu mengantar mereka ke dalam dunia yang damai. Tanpa tau, bahwa ini hanyalah awal dari berbagai macam peristiwa menyebalkan yang akan membuntuti mereka selama mereka masih di sini. Di dunia hijau yang mematikan ini.

ooooOOOOoooo

Sasuke tidak bodoh.

Dia bukan tipe orang ambisius yang mengejar seseorang hanya dengan alasan sepele. Apa lagi masalah 'cinta'. Cih, tidak akan pernah.

Kalau Kiba sampai menyebarkan gossip yang tidak benar sedikit saja, Sasuke berani jamin, pria Inuzuka itu akan tersengat _chidori nagashi-_ nya.

Bungsu Uchiha itu bersikeras ingin pergi karena ada yang aneh dari mata nya sendiri. Beberapa kali ini _sharingan_ -nya terus berkedut tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ia tidak sedang berlatih mengembangkan teknik mata, tapi _sharingan_ nya kini sering terasa ngilu.

Ia sudah menanyakan hal ini pada Shizune, tapi wanita berambut hitam itu tampaknya tidak mengetahui alasan nya. Maka, Sasuke memikirkannya sendiri.

Sebenarnya bisa saja ia bertanya pada Tsunade, hanya saja itu akan membuatnya tertangkap basah karena ketahuan ingin menyusul Kakashi dan Sakura.

Benar, Sasuke ingin ke sana, karena mata nya lah penyebabnya.

Sebelumnya, mata nya tidak pernah bermasalah. Ini artinya, ada sesuatu dibalik mata nya yang sering berkedut dan ngilu itu. Dan entah kenapa, pikiran Sasuke langsung tertuju ke Hutan Ilusi di tengah perbatasan Konoha-Ame yang melegenda itu. Benarkah ini ada hubungannya?

Sebenarnya Sasuke juga masih tidak begitu yakin. Kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan hutan misterius itu, harusnya mata nya sudah bermasalah sejak awal dulu tersebarnya gossip tentang hutan itu. Tapi kenyataannya, mata nya baru bermasalah akhir-akhir ini.

Sempat ia berfikir, apa mungkin karena Kakashi juga pengguna _sharingan_ , maka ketika pria Hatake itu terperangkap di sana, itu juga akan mempengaruhi pengguna _sharingan_ yang lain? Entah ini memang benar atau tidak, tapi insting nya sedikit mengarah ke sana.

Yah, kadang ia juga sedikit iri pada Kakashi yang insting-insting nya hampir selalu benar. Mungkin pengalaman menghadapi berbagai macam situasi membuat keputusannya selalu tepat walau itu hanya sebuah insting.

Harus diakui memang, Sasuke sedikit iri dengan kemampuan Kakashi itu.

Tapi yang jelas, sekarang itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya.

Sasuke akan pergi ke sana dan membuktikan sendiri insting nya, benar atau tidak.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

Keterkaitan antara Hutan Ilusi dengan _sharingan_ itu membuatnya sangat tertarik.

ooooOOOOoooo

Sakura merapatkan tubuhnya sendiri. Mencari kehangatan. Tubuhnya sudah menggigil tak karuan sejak hampir satu jam lalu. Diam-diam ia iri juga pada ninken-ninken itu yang memiliki bulu-bulu hangat dan melindungi diri mereka sendiri di situasi macam ini.

Tidak seperti Sakura, yang hanya bermodalkan kain hangat -yang sekarang sudah tak lagi hangat- dan Bull yang menjadi bantal nya.

Sakura menggertakkan gigi nya menahan dingin yang menusuk ngilu sampai ke dalam kulit nya itu. Ia mencoba menggosokkan kedua tangannya untuk mencari kehangatan.

Tapi bahkan tangannya sendiri sudah sedingin es.

Sakura menghela nafas.

Ingin sekali ia bergeser sedikit ke arah Kakashi untuk mengurangi rasa dingin ini. Mengingat suhu tubuh Kakashi yang seakan tidak pernah dingin; selalu saja hangat. Kalau Sakura menyusupkan tubuhnya sendiri ke arah Kakashi pasti ia tidak akan menggigil seperti ini.

Tapi itu hanya akan menjadi imajinasi nya saja. Ia tidak akan pernah melakukan itu. Bisa-bisa Kakashi memanggilnya 'mesum' nanti. Karena mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Hh.." , Sakura semakin merapatkan tubuhnya sendiri. Ia tidak tahan. Astaga, kenapa begitu dingin?

Pertanyaan bodoh.

Itu karena mereka sekarang ada di tengah badai salju.

Sakura mencoba memejamkan mata nya, 'ayolah..tidur, Sakura.. lupakan ini.' Tapi tetap saja Sakura tidak bisa menahan gemertak giginya yang susah payah menahan dingin.

Ia hampir saja putus asa ketika sebuah lengan hangat tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Sakura hampir saja mati terkejut. Lengan itu menariknya mendekat. Memberi nya kehangatan yang sedari tadi Sakura inginkan.

Sakura yang normal akan menghajar Kakashi habis-habisan karena sudah berani menyentuhnya dalam konteks seperti ini. Tapi di satu sisi, ia tidak bisa memarahi Kakashi. Kehangatan ini lah yang ia cari.

"Mendekatlah." , suara barithone Kakashi terdengar. Sakura tidak percaya ini, tapi ia benar-benar mendekat ke arah Kakashi.

Untuk sekali ini saja, sekali ini saja, ia akan membiarkan dirinya dipeluk oleh pria berambut perak itu.

Sakura membalikkan badannya perlahan, menghadap Kakashi. Melihat pria Hatake itu masih memejamkan mata nya nyaman. Sakura mendekatkan dirinya sendiri ke arah mantan _sensei_ nya. Menyusup pelan ke arah dada nya yang bidang itu.

"Ah."

Sakura hampir saja menangis lega. Ini dia yang ia suka dari Kakashi.

Tubuh pria itu sangat hangat. Kalau seperti ini, Sakura tidak akan pernah kedinginan lagi.

Kakashi menariknya lebih dalam. Membuat Sakura semakin merasa nyaman. Gadis itu tersenyum, kemudian memejamkan mata nya.

"Arigatou, Kakashi- _sensei._ "

"Hm. Oyasumi, Sakura."

ooooOOOOoooo

Dua tahun silam, ketika Perang Dunia Ninja Ke-Empat berlangsung, ada sedikit kecerobohan yang dilakukan para pemberontak itu. Entah siapa yang melakukannya. Madara kah? Obito kah? Zetsu kah? Atau mungkin Kaguya?

Kecerobohan itu wajar. Bagi seorang manusia.

Tapi akan sangat tidak wajar ketika kecerobohan itu berkembang menjadi sebuah perangkap mematikan yang membahayakan ribuan nyawa orang.

Ketika Mugen Tsukuyomi itu berlangsung, semua orang terhipnotis dan masuk ke dalam alam impian mereka masing-masing. Mungkin, Madara terlalu sibuk untuk membunuh Tim 7 yang masih bertahan dibalik lindungan _Susanoo_ Sasuke. Atau mungkin Zetsu yang masih setia saja menempel pada tubuh Obito.

Hingga mereka tidak menyadari, bahwa sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang mereka lewatkan.

Sesuatu itu kini tumbuh sebagai dunia perangkap penyedot manusia mana pun yang sengaja menunjukkan cakra di depan pintu dunia itu.

Itu lah awal dari terbentuk nya dunia mematikan ini.

Mimpi buruk para shinobi kembali terulang.

ooooOOOOoooo

 **Gomennasai minna-san!**

 **Aku tidak akan membuat banyak alasan. Yang jelas, aku sungguh minta maaf karena tidak bisa meng-update cerita geje ku ini sesuai prediksi ku.**

 **Kuharap, masih ada yang setia menunggu.**

 **Gomennasai sekali lagi, minna-san.**

 **Dan maaf jika cerita ku ini masih terlalu aneh bagi kalian.**

 **Aku pasti akan memperbaiki nya sembari berjalan nanti.**

 **Terima kasih atas dukungannya. Terima kasih yang sudah mau me-review, kalau sempat akan ku balas kalian lewat PM** **, terima kasih yang sudah mau mem-fav dan mem-follow**

 **Akhir kata, Review please… :)**

 **Jaa ne! :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh, aku lupa.**

 **Minna-san, kuberi tahu beberapa hal kepada kalian.**

 **Kakashi tetap memiliki sharingan.**

(Kalau kalian setia menonton Naruto, pasti kalian tau bahwa Kakashi sudah kehilangan sharingan nya kan?)

 **Di sini umur Kakashi adalah 32 tahun dan Sakura hampir 18 tahun.**

 **Yaaah, itu saja dulu. Nanti kalau ada lagi, pasti akan kuberi tau :D**

 **Jaa ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**THE DEADLY GREEN WORLD**

 **Chapter 5**

Pagi menyingsing.

Sakura menggeliat nyaman. Ia mulai merenggangkan tubuhnya. Menguap lebar, kemudian beranjak duduk sembari mengucek kedua mata nya yang masih terasa lengket itu. Setelah mata nya terbuka dan ia benar-benar terbangun, kunoichi itu mengedarkan pandangan nya ke segala arah.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Alis Sakura berkerut. Sedang mata nya kini berubah lebih awas. 'Kemana mereka semua?'

Sakura bangkit dari posisi duduknya; berdiri. Lebih meneliti keadaan gua yang ditempatinya kemarin.

Sama.

Tidak ada yang berubah.

Artinya, tidak ada penyerangan pada malam kemarin, bukan?

Kalau begitu, dimana sekarang Kakashi-sensei dan ninkennya?

Kunoichi Haruno itu mulai melangkahkan kaki nya keluar. Begitu sampai di mulut gua, ia disambut oleh hembusan angin segar dan pemandangan menawan.

Helaian daun-daun maple yang beterbangan nampak jelas di mata nya.

"Ah, sejuknya." , ucap Sakura.

Namun sedetik kemudian Sakura teringat sesuatu. Tunggu, bukankah kemarin ia berada di tengah-tengah badai salju? Kenapa sekarang sudah tak ada jejak salju sedikitpun, dan bahkan sekarang…musim gugur?

Apa-apaan ini?

SREKK

Sakura mengambil posisi siaga ketika suara itu muncul. Di tangannya kini sudah tergenggam kunai ninja nya. Bersiap menyerang musuh yang akan menampakkan diri pda nya itu.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian Sakura menghela nafas. Alih-alih menemui musuh, yang dilihatnya kini adalah Hatake Kakashi sedang memandangnya heran sembari membawa buah-buahan ditangannya.

"Pengawasan yang bagus, Sakura. Kau memang harus terlatih untuk saat-saat seperti ini." , komentar pria itu. "Tapi untung saja ini hanya aku." , kalimatnya ia akhiri dengan senyuman ceria seperti biasanya.

Sakura menyimpan kembali kunai nya, kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau meninggalkanku."

Kakashi angkat bahu. "Aku hanya pergi mandi dan mencari makanan. Kau tau kan makanan kita sudah tidak layak dikonsumsi sejak kemarin kita terjatuh ke hutan ini?"

"Tapi tidak seharusnya kau meninggalkanku begitu saja. Kupikir kau diculik atau diapakan begitu oleh seseorang."

Kakashi tertawa kecil. Kemudian menaruh buah-buahan itu ke lantai gua tempat mereka bermalam. Ia kembali menatap mantan muridnya itu. "Menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Pertanyaan Kakashi terdengar seperti mengejeknya. Memangnya ia kunoichi sepayah apa sampai pria itu harus repot-repot memberi tau mana yang normal dan mana yang tidak?

"Tentu saja."

Sakura mengambil satu buah itu dan mulai menggosokkanya dengan tangan. "Musim nya berubah. Hanya dalam waktu semalam. Tiba-tiba mundur ke musim sebelumnya. Aneh sekali."

Sakura meniup-niup buah nya itu, kemudian menoleh pada mantan _sensei_ nya. "Kau yakin buah ini aman?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Aku sudah mencoba nya tadi."

Kemudian pria itu beranjak duduk mengikuti Sakura. Ia melihat kunoichi itu sedang asik memakan buah dengan ganas. Kakashi tertawa geli. "Kau lapar sekali ya?"

Masih dengan mengunyah, Sakura menjawab. "Tentu saja."

Kakashi hanya menggelengkan kepala nya. Kemudian menatap hutan di depannya.

Musim berubah, dalam waktu semalam. Berganti ke musim sebelumnya.

Sebenarnya apa maksud nya hutan ini?

Kalau hutan ini yang menyerap ninja-ninja itu, kemana mereka semua?

Apa mungkin mereka sudah terbunuh?

Melihat dari kondisi hutan ini, memang sedikit aneh karena secara keseluruhan semua berwarna hijau. Tapi, persediaan makanan dan air di hutan ini masih mencukupi kalau digunakan untuk bertahan hidup. Walaupun hanya ada buah-buahan saja yang bisa diambil. Yah, selagi buah itu aman, maka akan baik-baik saja, kan?

Lalu kemana mereka semua?

Kakashi menghela nafas. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sudah menyelesaikan buah pertama nya. Gadis itu mulai mengambil buah keduanya dengan girang.

"Sakura, sembari kau makan, aku akan menjelaskan beberapa hal yang semalam ku selidiki."

Sakura mengangguk. "Silahkan."

Kakashi tersenyum. "Dengarkan baik-baik."

ooooOOOOoooo

Shikamaru dan Hinata sudah berada di gerbang desa pagi itu. Mereka hanya tinggal menunggu Kiba agar misi mereka bisa langsung dimulai.

"K-kenapa Kiba-kun lama sekali ya?"

Shikamaru menguap lebar. "Yah, mungkin dia masih sarapan atau bagaimana. Entahlah. Lagi pula kita memang menyepakati berkumpul jam 7 pagi. Dan ini masih setengah jam lebih awal. Biarkan saja."

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Kemudian ia kembali diam. Suasana ini membuatnya sedikit canggung. Mengingat Shikamaru juga memang pria yang tidak terlalu suka banyak bicara.

Berbeda ketika dirinya sendiri sedang bersama Naruto, kekasihnya. _Jinchuriki_ itu seolah punya saja hal-hal yang akan dibicarakan. Membuatnya tak mati kebosanan seperti ini. Tapi karena ia kini sedang bersama Shikamaru, kejadian nya jadi sedikit lain.

Ah, mengingat Naruto membuatnya melirik ke arah pria Nara itu kembali. Bukankah akhir-akhir ini sering terdengar kabar burung tentang kedekatan Shikamaru dengan kakak sulung Kazekage itu?

"Shikamaru-kun, m-maaf jika aku sedikit lancang. Tapi, apakah berita bahwa kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Temari-san itu benar?"

Shikamaru sedikit terlonjak. Pipinya kini sudah terhias rona-rona kemerahan yang samar dilihat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tak ingin menatap lawan bicara nya itu. Kemudian pria Nara itu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan kaku.

"Ah, i-itu..yah, tentang itu..mm, bisa iya..bisa juga tidak. Ah, entahlah."

Kini jadi Shikamaru yang gugup. Hinata yang melihatnya tersenyum maklum melihat kekakuan pria itu.

"Tapi menurutku, Shikamaru-kun dan Temari-san memang serasi. Sama-sama melengkapi dan terlihat saling tertarik satu sama lain. Cocok sekali sebagai pasangan."

Shikamaru jadi lebih salah tingkah sekarang. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang sudah mulai tidak karuan. Astaga, kenapa Hinata jadi menggodanya seperti ini?

"K-kau sendiri dengan Naruto bagaimana? Kuperhatikan kalian semakin mesra saja."

Hianta jadi kembali gelagapan. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Gadis Hyuga itu menundukkan kepalanya, malu. Ia salah sudah menggoda Shikamaru. Sekarang Shikamaru membalasnya.

"Ma-maaf Shikamaru-kun, aku tidak bermaksud lancang."

Shikamaru yang sudah bisa menormalkan keadaan tubuhnya hanya menghela nafas. "Ah, iya. Aku juga hanya bercanda kok. Maaf juga ya."

Hinata tidak akan mau menggoda Shikamaru lagi.

Belum sempat ia mencoba mencairkan suasana kembali, Kiba dan Akamaru sudah tiba di sana.

"Ohayou, Shikamaru! Hinata!"

"Guk! Guk!"

Shikamaru mengangguk. Hinata menjawabnya. "Ohayou mo, Kiba-kun. Akamaru."

"Kalian sudah di sini dari tadi? Ah, gomen gomen. Hari ini di rumah ku sedang ramai sekali. Sanak saudaraku semua menginap di sana. Jadi, rumahku berantakan dan dipenuhi anjing-anjing lain. Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur. Dan karenanya, aku semalaman terjaga sampai akhirnya baru bisa tidur jam 3 tadi." , Kiba mengakhiri ucapannya dengan menguap lebar.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Ya, ya, terserah saja. Yang penting, sekarang kau sudah siap kan untuk misi ini?"

Wajah pria Inuzuka itu kembali cerah. "Tentu saja! Aku akan jadi penyelamat Sakura dan Kakashi-sensei!"

"Guk!"

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Teman semasa genin nya itu memang selalu bersemangat ketika menjalankan misi. Untuk bertambah kuat dan melebihi Naruto, katanya dulu. Ambisi nya menjadi ninja yang akan mengharumkan klannya itu begitu kuat, makanya ia akan selalu bersemangat menjalani misi apapun.

Termasuk misi ini.

"Eh, tapi kalian tidak melihatnya kan pagi ini?"

Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Melihat siapa?"

"Sasuke."

Kini Hinata ikut bersuara. "Sasuke-kun? Ada apa?"

"Malam setelah Tsunade-sama memberi kita misi, di perjalanan menuju ke rumah Hinata, aku bertemu Sasuke. Dia terkesan begitu tertarik dengan misi kita. Dan bahkan dia bilang, dia akan mengikuti kita menyusul Kakashi-sensei dan Sakura."

Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksudnya? Dia ingin mengikuti misi kita?"

"Hm. Aku sudah melarangnya. Tapi kalian tau sendiri Sasuke itu seperti apa."

Hinata ikut berfikir. Apa tujuan Sasuke mengikuti mereka? Apa Sasuke merasa khawatir pada kedua rekannya itu? Tapi alasan ini terdengar sedikit tidak masuk akal, sebab semua orang tau Sasuke tidak begitu peduli dengan keselamatan dua orang itu.

Lalu sebenarnya apa maksud tujuannya?

"Sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang dia tidak terlihat. Kita berangkat saja. Dan berharap dia tidak benar-benar mengikuti misi kita. Yang berarti, tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain."

Ucapan Shikamaru barusan terdengar sinis. Kiba dan Hinata pun merasakannya. Tidak berniat untuk membuat ketua kelompok misi mereka marah, Kiba pun langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yah, ayo berangkat saja. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menunjukkan jurus baru ku pada kalian! Hahahaha!"

"Guk!"

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. Sementara Shikamaru hanya berwajah datar. Namun ia memimpin mereka melangkah melewati gerbang.

Menuju hutan perbatasan Konoha-Ame untuk menyelamatkan Kakashi dan Sakura yang mungkin saja sedang dalam bahaya di sana.

.

.

Seiring dengan menghilangnya kelompok penyelamat itu, sosok dengan bayangan gelap yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di pohon itu menampakkan wujudnya.

Pria itu menyeringai.

Hembusan angin dingin itu menerpa wajah tampannya. Memperlihatkan _sharingan_ nya sedang menyala. Tanpa pikir panjang, pria itu melangkahkan kaki nya melewati gerbang.

Mengikuti jejak kelompok penyelamat itu dengan santai dan perlahan.

Ia kembali tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa di sana, Kakashi."

ooooOOOOoooo

"Jadi, beberapa pohon di hutan ini menyimpan cakra manusia seolah di dalam nya mereka memang sedang menangkap ninja-ninja itu?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Aku masih belum yakin. Tapi, pohon-pohon yang memiliki cakra berbeda-beda itu kurasa bisa bergerak layaknya manusia biasa."

Sakura mengusap-usap dagu nya. Kembali berfikir layaknya seorang detektif professional.

"Jadi ninja-ninja yang tertangkap itu berada di dalam beberapa pohon di sana. Karena pohon itu menangkap mereka, otomatis pohon itu ikut memiliki cakra mereka. Seolah, mereka yang tertangkap, jiwanya mengalir ke dalam pohon. Maka, pohon itu lah wujud baru mereka. Begitu?"

Kakashi tersenyum. "Kau memang murid ku yang paling cerdas."

Sakura mengibaskan rambut nya. "Tentu saja." , ucapnya bangga. Lama menyombongkan diri, ia kembali teringat. Kemudian ia kembali bersuara. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana cara membebaskan mereka?"

"Nah, itu juga masih kupikirkan. Lagi pula Sakura, kita masih belum tau apakah mereka bertindak sebagai sebuah pohon yang menyerang atau tetap sebagai wujud manusia, namun bersembunyi di dalam pohon. Kita harus memastikannya terlebih dahulu."

Sakura menghela nafas. Ini lebih rumit dari yang ia bayangkan. Ia tidak hanya harus menyelamatkan diri sendiri, tapi juga nyawa orang-orang yang terperangkap di sana. Bagaimana ya?

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kita akan berfikir perlahan nanti."

Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan musim yang berganti begitu cepat ini?"

"Aku masih belum bisa menerka apa yang terjadi. Setidaknya, harus kuselidiki terlebih dahulu. Tapi, intinya, kalau hutan ini saja bisa merubah musim dengan begitu cepat, bukan kah itu artinya hutan ini juga mampu mempermainkan waktu?"

"Ya, kau benar. Kita tidak tau sekarang ini kita ada di masa normal atau kembali ke masa pada saat musim gugur berlangsung."

Kakashi tersenyum lagi. "Nah, itu kau tau."

"Baiklah, aku cukup mengerti apa yang baru saja kita bahas. Kalau begitu, boleh aku pergi mandi sekarang, Kakashi?"

Kakashi tersenyum mendengar cara Sakura memanggilnya. "Silahkan. Letak sungai nya berada di sebelah timur dari gua ini. Kau hanya tinggal lurus saja, sampai menemui pohon bercabang tiga di sebelah kiri mu nanti. Begitu melihatnya, ambil jalan kanan beberapa puluh meter. Dan sampai."

"Terimakasih. Tidak terlalu jauh, rupanya. Kau, jangan meninggalkanku lagi ya."

"Ya, ya."

Sakura beranjak berdiri dan berjalan melewati nya. Belum ada sepuluh meter, ia kembali berbalik. Kakashi mengangkat kedua alisnya

"Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau mau menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu mandi."

Sakura berbalik arah dengan cepat dengan muka merah menahan malu.

"MESUM!"

Kakashi tertawa. Menggoda Sakura mungkin satu-satu nya yang bisaia lakukan untuk menghiburnya kali ini.

ooooOOOOoooo

"Ah, segarnya….."

Sehabis mandi tubuh Sakura terasa begitu ringan. Tidak seperti kemarin, ketika berada di tengah-tengah badai salju, tubuhnya benar-benar seperti es saja.

Ah!

Ia ingat. Sakura lupa berterima kasih pada Kakashi karena kemarin sudah menghangatkannya. Menghangatkan tubuhnya yang sudah sedingin es itu. Mengingat semalam, entah kenapa membuat pipi Sakura berubah merah. Ia menundukkan kepala nya, malu. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuatnya malu begini. Bagaimana ketika dia menghadapi kejadian kemarin lagi ya?

Sakura tertawa. Tidak mungkin terjadi. Ia tidak mungkin kembali ke malam kemarin. Apa yang akan dilakukannya jika itu terjadi?

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Walau Kakashi suka membaca buku porno begitu, tapi lihat kemarin, tak terjadi apa-apa kan?

Pria itu menjaga murid-murid nya sepenuh hati. Tidak peduli bahaya apa yang sedang menghadangnya, tapi ia akan rela mengorbankan nyawa jika diperlukan.

Karenanya, Sakura tau ia wajib mempercayai pria itu.

Pria itu terlalu baik untuknya. Kakashi bukanlah pria mesum yang tak tau aturan seperti Jiraiya-sama.

Pria berambut perak itu membaca buku porno hanya sebagai hiburan dan mengisi waktu luang. Sama sekali bukan untuk berbuat jahat. Sakura yakin hal itu.

Itulah kenapa Sakura bahkan rela dipeluk Kakashi semalam. Karena pria itu melakukannya bukan untuk berbuat jahat, tapi pria itu menyelamatkannya.

Tanpa sadar, senyum Sakura melebar.

"Ah, aku terlalu banyak melamun. Aku harus segera kembali. Pasti Kakashi sudah menunggu ku." , Sakura cekikikan mendengar dirinya sendiri sudah bisa memanggil Kakashi tanpa embel-embel _sensei_. Sedikit aneh. Tapi, itu akan membuat mereka jadi semakin dekat.

Sakura tersenyum kembali.

Kenapa ya, akhir-akhir ini ia sering kali tersenyum kalau mengingat Kakashi?

SREKKK

KRIEET

Belum sempat Sakura berhenti melamun, ia mendengar suara itu muncul dari balik-balik pohon.

"Siapa di sana?"

Sakura menggenggam kunainya. Siaga mengantisipasi datangnya penyerangan.

"Kakashi? Kau di sana?"

Hening. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Kalau begitu itu bukan Kakashi.

Semak-semak dan pohon itu terus berbunyi. Sakura semakin menajamkan indera nya. Tidak tau dari mana datangnya orang yang akan menyerangnya itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru arah. Ia bisa merasakan banyak cakra dari tempatnya berdiri. Tapi dimana orang-orang itu?

Sakura membuka mulutnya sebentar; terkejut.

Tunggu, bukankah..

.

" _Jadi ninja-ninja yang tertangkap itu berada di dalam beberapa pohon di sana. Karena pohon itu menangkap mereka, otomatis pohon itu ikut memiliki cakra mereka. Seolah, mereka yang tertangkap, jiwanya mengalir ke dalam pohon. Maka, pohon itu lah wujud baru mereka. Begitu?"_

 _._

Benar. Itu dia. Yang Sakura cari sedari tadi sudah ada di depannya. Pohon itu, dialah yang berniat menyerang Sakura.

Sekarang, mari kita lihat, apakah pohonnya akan menyerang Sakura, atau akan ada seseorang yang keluar dari pohon dan menyerangnya?

Pikiran Sakura langsung terpecah begitu melihat pohon berukuran ramping itu mendekat ke arah nya sembari mengayunkan rantingnya sendiri. Sakura melompat menghindari serangan pohon itu dengan mudah. Ia bertengger dengan manis di atas cabang salah satu pohon besar di sana. Tapi sedetik kemudian, cabang tempatnya berdiri itu ikut bergerak dan mengayun ke arahnya.

Sakura terbelalak. Ia segera mendarat di tanah dan memperhatikan pohon besar itu.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Bagaimana aku bisa membedakan mana pohon yang normal dan yang tak normal?!"

Kedua pohon itu bergerak dengan cepat ke arah nya. Sakura mempersiapkan cakra di tangannya sendiri, dan sedetik kemudian, suara debuman keras terdengar di hutan itu.

Sakura menghancurkan tanah tempat pohon itu berdiri, sehingga kini pohon-pohon itu amblas ke dalam nya.

Belum sempat ia menghela nafas lega, pasukan pohon lain datang dari arah yang berlawanan. Pohon-pohon ranting itu bergerak lincah seperti seorang ninja normal lainnya. Walau mereka tidak membawa kunai ataupun senjata lainnya, tapi bukankah ranting mereka yang runcing sudah cukup mampu dijadikan senjata?

Sakura menghela nafas sembari menghindari serangan-serangan mereka. Ia bersiap akan meluncurkan shannaro nya lagi, ketika tiba-tiba ia melihat percikan petir menyambar dan menghanguskan puluhan pohon di depannya.

Sakura menoleh; lega. "Kakashi!"

Hatake itu berhenti di depannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja."

Sekarang di hadapan mereka ada pohon dengan ukuran cukup besar yang sudah siap menyerang. Kakashi mengambil ancang-ancang, ia berdiri di depan Sakura. Sharingannya sudah terbuka, di tangannya kini petir sudah meraung-raung ingin menghancurkan benda-benda pengganggu.

Begitu pohon itu bergerak cepat, Kakashi berlari ke depan. Ledakan petir menyambar terdengar di sana.

Sakura menutupi mata nya, menghindari debu-debu yang beterbangan akibat ledakan itu. ia membuka mata nya, kemudian melihat kepulan asap tebal yang mengelilinginya. Sakura menoleh ke sana kemari, mencari Kakashi.

"Kakashi! Dimana kau?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Kakashi!"

Sosok itu akhirnya muncul dari kepulan asap tebal itu. Rambut peraknya sudah ternodai debu akibat serangannya sendiri. "Aku di sini."

Sakura tersenyum lega. Ia menghampiri Kakashi. "Kau menghancurkannya?"

"Tidak, aku hanya menghanguskannya."

"Itu tidak jauh berbeda!"

Kakashi menghela nafas. "Kalau aku menghancurkannya, ninja yang ada di dalam sana akan ikut terbunuh."

Ah, iya. Sakura mengerti sekarang. "Bagaimana sekarang?"

Belum sempat Kakashi menjawab, gerakan-gerakan asing itu terlihat.

Sepuluh pohon menghampiri mereka. Kakashi memperhatikannya dengan awas. Sakura sudah dalam posisi siaga.

Tiba-tiba saja batang sepuluh pohon itu membelah. Mengakibatkan asap keluar dari sana. Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya, begitu pula Sakura. Tidak lama kemudian, seseorang keluar dari dalam nya.

Kakashi memperlebar matanya. 'Itu-'

Ya, sepuluh ninja itu keluar dari dalam pohon dengan tangan yang sudah siap membawa senjata masing-masing. Lima ninja dari Suna, tiga dari Kumo dan dua lainnya dari Konoha sendiri. Mereka terlihat seolah tengah dihipnotis. Mata mereka tidak terfokus. Seperti korban _edo tensei_ yang dikendalikan seseorang. Namun mereka juga dalam posisi siaga seperti Kakashi dan Sakura. Berniat menyerang.

Kakashi memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Mereka mulai bergerak.

Seluruh ninja dari Suna itu bergerak ke arahnya. Begitu pula satu ninja Kumo dan satu lagi ninja dari Konoha. Sedangkan tiga lainnya menuju Sakura.

Kakashi menangkis serangan-serangan mereka. Kunai nya berkali-kali harus bergonta-ganti menangkis senjata mereka bergantian. Chidori nya kini menyala. Kemudian, ledakan itu terdengar. Tiga ninja lainnya mundur menghindari serangan itu. Empat lainnya sial terkena. Mereka tergeletak di tempat.

Sakura berusaha mengimbangi musuh-musuh di depannya. Mereka ninja bertipe taijutsu. Beruntung Sakura memiliki cukup kemampuan hebat dalam hal taijutsu. Apalagi, shannaro? Ha! Sudah pasti Sakura bisa mengalahkan mereka.

Tapi, tetap saja. Ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang cukup melelahkan.

ooooOOOOoooo

JDUARRR

Burung-burung yang sedang nyaman hinggap di beberapa pohon itu tak kuasa menahan kaget mendengar ledakan itu. Mereka terbang menjauh sembari mengeluarkan kicauan-kicauan aneh.

Shikamaru menoleh. Mencari asal suara ledakan itu terdengar. Begitu pula dua rekan tim nya.

"Ledakan? Dimana? Tidak ada asap sama sekali yang terlihat." , pria Inuzuka itu berkomentar. Menoleh ke arah Shikamaru, bertanya.

Shikamaru menggeleng. Menandakan bahwa ia pun tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ledakannya dari arah hutan perbatasan itu. Kita harus segera ke sana, Shikamaru-kun." ,terdengar Hinata memberi usul.

"Ya, Hinata benar. Ayo!"

Mereka berlari menuju hutan perbatasan. Sebersit perasaan tidak enak menggerayai Shikamaru. Kali ini ia diam. Berusaha tidak menampakkan ke-khawatirannya. Walau begitu, ia berharap cemas semoga ledakan tadi bukan dari Kakashi dan Sakura.

Yah, mau bagaimana pun, ia tidak mau mengakui kalau ia sedang khawatir pada mereka.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Kemudian mengusap keningnya pelan.

'Jangan sampai kalian membuat kami kerepotan, ya.'

ooooOOOOoooo

.

.

.

 **Yo! Konnichiwa, minna!**

 **Aku kembali lagi :D hehehehe**

 **Mungkin masih belum begitu mendalam, tapi cerita ini sudah masuk konflik nya.**

 **Yah, mungkin sedikit sih..**

 **Ah, anyway, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau mendukungku ;)**

 **Aku sangat senang.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#SpesialThanksFor :**

Emoy, myladysakura, Azuma Sarafine, Lvy's, Guest, Mizuki Kanzaki, phihatake01, Daisy Uchiha, Alynda B.

 **Dan seluruh reviewer yang sudah menyempatkan utk meninggalkan jejak di fic inn.**

 **ARIGATOUUUU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review, please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jaaa ne!**


End file.
